


That's Karma For You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 25,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. That's Karma For You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

This is the fifth installment in my Caitlin series. To recap because I know there are a lot of new people on the list and I haven't sent a story in a while Caitlin is a character I created, she is President Bartlet's middle daughter and the four preceding stories were "Homecoming", "Transistions", "Heat Wave", and "Be Mine". Just to give a few pertinent details she works in the White House, lives with Donna and is in a relationship with Sam. Hope you all enjoy it and as always all feedback is welcomed and encouraged.

Disclaimer- The West Wing and its characters, except Caitlin and her gang, are the property of Aaron Sorkin and NBC, etc. etc. etc.

"That's Karma for You"- Part 1

Caitlin Bartlet stirred from a luxurious sleep, fighting all the way. Fighting until she felt the gentle kisses on her back and shoulders. "Mmm" she sighed as she rolled over and received a gentle kiss on her mouth. "Good morning" she said her voice filled with sleep.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday." Sam Seaborn answered, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his head on his other hand.

"Twenty-five. I can't believe it." She said smiling.

"Neither can I. I'm dating a child." He replied.

"Hey!" she said lightly pushing him. She rolled him unto his back and lifted her head above his. "You are only 34 and I didn't hear any complaints last night- or for the past month for that matter."

"I'm not complaining now. Just making an observation." He said smiling. Then he reached down to the floor and pulled up a single red rose.

"Oh Sam its beautiful."

"That's not all." He slowly sat up then reached down and pulled up a tray filled with her favorite breakfast foods. On the tray was a large wrapped box.

"Is this for me?"

"No its for Donna. Yes its for you. Open it."

Caitlin examined the box. It was too big to hold jewlery, maybe a nice blouse or scarf. She picked it up. Heavy. Now she was curious.

She began to unwrap it, watching Sam. He seemed excited. 'I wonder what it is. Knowing Sam it is probably amazing and wonderful and....

....practical.' She thought as she opened the box to reveal a new planner.

"A planner..."

"Yeah, I know you misplaced yours so I got you a new one." he said smiling.

"It's...lovely. Thank you." Caitlin said trying to hide her disappointment.

"You don't like it."

"No, I do." She said quickly. "I love it, its perfect." She said leaning over and kissing him.

Sam didn't seem convinced. "I just thought..."

Caitlin popped a strawberry into his mouth. "Sam, really I love it and I love you." She said kissing him again and then turning her attention to the delectable food in front of her. They proceeded to eat breakfast, at times taking turns feeding each other until Caitlin stopped and looked at the clock.

"I'd better start getting ready." she said moving.

"For what? You have the day off. Is there someone else?" Sam asked with feigned seriousness.

"Yes my father. I'm supposed to have breakfast with him today."

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have filled you up with food."

"No it was wonderful." She paused looking at him mischievously. "You'll just have to help me work up an appetite." She then pushed him back onto the pillows and began a slow trail of kisses starting on his face, over his lips, onto his neck, then shoulders, then chest.

Sam laid back and enjoyed Caitlin's attention. When the phone rang Sam, acting on auto pilot, reached for it. "Hello" he said distractedly into the phone.

He was greeted with silence.

"Hello" he said again impatiently, annoyed that this person was interrupting his incredible morning.

This time a gruff male voice answered "Would you mind explaining to me Sam, why you are in my daughter's apartment, answering her phone at this hour of the morning?"

TBC

  


  


	2. That's Karma For You 2

Thanks to everyone that responded to the first part- here is number 2 hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You"- Part 2

"Mr. President!" Sam exclaimed sitting up.

Caitlin stopped her advances on Sam, staring at the phone thinking he must be joking.

"I trust there is a logical explanation." The President said.

"Yes Sir." Sam said swallowing, preparing to explain. He was cut off by the President.

"Perhaps one that does not include the words 'I spent the night.' "

Sam closed his mouth not knowing what to say.

"What is he saying?" Caitlin whispered.

Sam didn't answer as the President continued. "Is this a new habit of yours Sam? Spending the night at my daughter's apartment?"

"I wouldn't call it a habit sir."

"An everyday occurrence then?"

"Not everyday sir."

"Well that's something I suppose."

Without thinking Sam continued "Sometimes she spends the night at my place."

Caitlin smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. She yanked the phone from Sam's hand before he made things worse. If that was possible. She took a deep breath. "Hi Dad"

"HI Dad? Hi Dad? I call your apartment and Sam answers and all you have to say is Hi Dad?"

"How was your night?" Caitlin continued meekly.

"Caitlin..." her father growled.

"Think of it this way Dad, at least it wasn't some strange guy I picked up at a bar."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It was a joke."

"It wasn't funny."

"Ok, Dad can we not do this over the phone?"

"Fine, we'll continue this conversation at the restaurant."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What does that mean?" The President demanded.

"Well you have a temper and..."

"I do not have a temper but if I did I have every right..." he shouted into the phone forcing Caitlin to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Ok, ok. I'll see you at the restaurant." She quickly hung up the phone and stared at Sam. "You need to work on that honesty thing a little."

"I couldn't lie to him, he's the President."

"He's your girlfriend's father! You didn't have to *offer* information about our sex life."

Sam looked mortified when he realized what just happened. "Oh this is bad"

"That's what you get for answering my phone." Caitlin smiled. "Hey" she said kissing him gently "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Sam said jumping away from her, hurriedly pulling on his clothes.

"Yeah, no big deal. Sam we've been dating for a month. We couldn't keep it a secret forever."

"We could've tried."

"Sam what is this? I know this isn't the best situation but..."

"Not the *best* situation?"

"Ok so a pretty bad one, but come on. It's not the end of the world. I mean you were open about your relationship with Mallory."

"That was different."

"Why?"

Sam paused as if thinking of a good reason. "Because I wasn't sleeping with her." He said settling on that.

"That seems to me to be a better reason to fight harder for this relationship then."

"Caitlin I..." Sam stopped. "Look I'd better get home and ready. Something tells me this is going to be a long day." With that he finished getting dressed and rushed out of the apartment leaving Caitlin on the bed wondering what just happened.

TBC

  



	3. That's Karma For You 3

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You"- Part 3

Caitlin saw her father sitting in the empty restaurant angrily arranging his napkin on his lap. 'Ok so he's still upset. He'll get over it. I love Sam. And he loves me...I think. Anyway I'm an adult now and my father is just going to have to accept my decisions.' With new resolve Caitlin walked over to her father, acting as if everything was right with the world.

"Good Morning Dad." She said giving her father a quick kiss on the top of his head.

He started in right away. "How long have you been slee...seeing Sam?" He couldn't even say the other thing.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart. Thank you Daddy, it's so nice of you to remember." Caitlin held the pretend conversation with herself.

"Caitlin, how long..."

"Since Valentine's Day."

"And today is March 9th"

"My birthday"

"And I am just finding out about this?"

"About my birthday? Well Dad you did have something to do with it so I would think you knew all along."

"I am not in the mood this morning Caitlin Marie." The President said irritated.

"Ok" Caitlin paused then continued sincerely, "Dad I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted to tell you but as cliche as it sounds I was waiting for the right time."

"And when would that have been?"

She bit back a joke knowing he really didn't want to hear it. "I don't know" she answered honestly.

"You don't know. How about BEFORE you started dating him?"

"That would've been difficult." Caitlin said thinking about Valentine's Day. "Dad it happened all so fast, but I love him."

The President stopped and looked at her. "No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No...you don't"

"Yes I do. Dad..."

"You...you're too young to be in love."

"Dad I'm 25, as of today I might add. I'm not too young. I love him. You can't change that. I thought you liked him?"

"I do like him. As my Deputy Communications Director, NOT as my daughter's boyfriend."

"Why?"

"He's...he's...well he's a playboy."

"A what?" Caitlin said unable to hold back a short laugh.

"A playboy. First that hooker..."

"Call girl." Caitlin interrupted.

"Whatever, then Mallory. When did they break up anyway?

"Around Christmas."

"And now only 3 months later he's seeing you. He likes to hop."

"Oh what, I'm just his next stop. Don't you think I am better than that?" Caitlin said feeling her temper rising.

"Yes that's the point."

"You're wrong Dad."

"I hope I am. But besides he's too old for you."

"It's only 9 years. You and Mom are about the same."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because it is!" he yelled frustrated. Why couldn't she understand?

"Dad..." she began.

"You can't see him anymore."

"What?" she whispered.

"It is too much of a media risk. A member of my senior staff anf my daughter. You can't do it."

"Zoey and Charlie are dating."

"He's not a member of my senior staff."

"No, but he is black and that's caused problems, but they've gotten past it. This too shall pass." Caitlin tried philosophically.

"I don't want you seeing him socially anymore." The President insisted without explanation.

"I'm sorry it's not your decision."

"Like hell. I'm your father."

"I don't care if you are the President of the United States. You cannot tell me who I can and cannot date!" Caitlin paused realizing what she'd said. She smiled softly, maybe her father caught it too and it will lighten the situation.

"Oh yes I can." he growled. Then again maybe not.

Caitlin felt her anger snap. "No Dad you can't. If I want to see Sam, then dammit I will."

The President sat back at the force of her words. "I would've expected behavior like this from Zoey, even Elizabeth, but not from you."

"I'm sorry but..." she stopped as the President stood.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." The President said. Then he turned and left the restaurant.

"This is the second time today I've been walked out on and it's not even nine o'clock." Caitlin said watching her father's retreating back.

  



	4. That's Karma For You 4

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You"- Part 4

Sam sat in his office not really concentrating on his work, wondering when the other shoe was going to drop.

"Hey" Caitlin said softly from the door.

Sam jumped at her voice. He got up from his chair and walked over to her. Caitlin smiled and prepared to give him a typical girlfriend to boyfriend greeting, realizing that since the cat is out of the bag they didn't have to sneak anymore.

Before she could, Sam grabbed her arm, pulled her inside, checked to make sure no one noticed and closed the door.

"Nice to see you too honey." Caitlin said.

"How did it go?" Sam asked turning to her, not catching the sarcasm in her tone.

"He's not happy. But he'll have to get over it."

Sam sank into his chair. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Sounds like you haven't gotten over it yet either."

"This is a nightmare."

"Thanks" Caitlins aid, slightly hurt.

"I didn't mean..."

"I know." Caitlin knelt before him. "Sam listen, I know my father. He's protective but reasonable. He will realize that we love each other and then accept our decision to date."

"Or he'll fire me, either one."

"Hey, where's all this pessimism coming from? Think of it. We don't have to sneak around anymore. We can hold hands when we want," she said taking his hand, "or kiss when we want," she reached up and gently kissed him. "Have a normal relationship." She finished smiling reassuringly at him.

Sam smiled down at her and began to softly caress her cheek, but then quickly pushed away when Kathy opened the door in a rush. "Sam Mrs. Land...Oh hi Caitlin." Kathy began, caught off guard by Caitlin's position on the floor.

"Did you find that...um...pen that you dropped Caitlin?" Sam asked her nervously.

"No" Caitlin said slowly, with disappointment in her tone. She got up, "But I'm sure we'll figure something out if it's important enough." Caitlin continued.

Kathy missed the double entendre of Caitlin's words and finished her thought. "Sam, Mrs. Landingham called. The President wants to see you right away."

Sam paled a bit. "Ok" he answered quietly. He then stood up, took several deep breaths and started out.

Caitlin chuckled to herself. He looked so forlorn. "Sam" she called out. He turned to look at her, "May the Force be with you." she finished smiling.

Sam wasn't amused.

 

  



	5. That's Karma For You 5

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You"- Part 5

"Mrs. Landingham." Sam acknowledged President Bartlet's secretary quietly as he reached the Oval Office.

"Hello Sam" she said pleasantly "He's expecting you, go ahead in." she finished, smiling.

Sam smiled back on the outside but inside he felt like he was walking into a firing squad.

Sam slowly walked into the Office, not knowing what to expect. The President was standing behind his desk looking out his windows. He heard Sam enter and turned slightly towards him, so that Sam could see the President's profile.

Sam was about to acknowledge the President, but Bartlet started before he could.

"You really know how to make my life difficult Sam."

Sam took another step closer to the desk. "That was not my intention sir."

The President turned to Sam giving him a hard look, "What exactly are your intentions?"

"I..." Sam paused trying to gather an appropriate yet honest response.

"Let me make it a little easier, and just answer me this. Do you think you are good enough for her?"

"No sir." Sam answered. That was easy but he was afraid of where this was going.

"Well you're right about that."

"But I love her." Sam continued.

The President looked at Sam and didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he took a deep breath and answered solemnly. "I'm sorry to hear that because I don't want you to see her anymore."

"Sir..." Sam began anxiously.

"Dammit Sam! Think about the situation- you are my Deputy Communications Director. She is my daughter. You don't see a conflict there?"

"Not an insurmountable one sir."

"No? Ok how about the fact that you are nine years older than she is. You grew up in different decades! Don't you think THAT will have an affect? Do you really understand her? Can you truly give her what she needs and deserves?" the President rambled on frustrated.

"I don't know sir." Sam answered honestly. "But I'd like to try." He continued softly.

"I want to believe that, but you've hurt her before Sam. I'm not sure if I trust you not to do it again."

Sam stood silent, he knew he deserved that. He had hurt Caitlin with the things he'd said to her during the Ambassador from Spain's visit. It was months ago and Caitlin had forgiven him but he hadn't truly forgiven himself and now the President, a man Sam admired more than anyone, was telling him that he didn't think Sam was good enough for his daughter. That he didn't trust him where she was concerned. Sam didn't know how to respond. Luckily he didn't have to.

"Sir" Leo poked his head into the office. "I'm sorry I didn't realize..." he said looking at Sam.

"It's ok Leo, we're done. Sam..." he said turning to Sam.

"Mr. President" Sam said quietly, then left his posture hinting at his feeling of dejection.

"What did you need Leo?" the President asked when Sam left.

"Don't you think you were too hard on him?" Leo said betraying the fact that he had been eavesdropping.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry sir I don't mean to butt in." Leo said walking over to the President.

"Yes you do"

"You're right I do."

"Leo I would've thought beyond anyone you would understand."

"Because of Mallory?"

"Yes. You didn't want Sam dating your daughter."

"You're right I didn't, but it wasn't because of him. Not really, I just didn't want Mallory dating someone I worked with. I certainly never told Sam that he wasn't good enough."

"But you thought it."

"A little. But we're fathers, we think that of all the men who try to date our daughters. That doesn't make it true. Sam's a good guy sir."

"What he can't date Mallory, but it's ok if he dates *my* daughter?"

Leo paused, "Mr. President you know I love Caitlin as if she were my own." he said defensively.

The President looked at his oldest friend for a few moments. "I know and that means a lot to me and to her. I'm sorry...I just don't like this situation."

"I know. And you don't have to like it. You just have to know not to interfere and trust Caitlin enough to make her own decisions."

"Yes trust our daughters. You trusted Mallory so much that you tried to sabotage her dates with Sam. Which I helped you with by the way. I think you owe me." The President said, his resolve gaining strength.

"Yes sir I do. That's why I'm warning you before you make an awkward situation worse."

"I know what I'm doing Leo."

Leo studied him for a moment. "I hope so sir."

 

  



	6. That's Karma For You 6

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You"- Part 6

Caitlin knocked on her mother's office door. Abbie looked up from her desk.

"Well if it isn't my daughter- the black sheep."

"I take it Dad told you."

"Me, the Agents outside the door, the ones down the hall, I think even the landscaping crew heard him." Abbie said teasing.

"He's really mad isn't he?" Caitlin asked sitting down on her mother's couch.

"Honey, what were you expecting? Your father may be an educated, modern man who knows the ways of the world and the young. But that does not mean that he wants to come face to face with the harsh reality that his daughter is grown up and having sex. Let alone with a man he knows and works with. Caitlin, he is going to have to see Sam everyday and now the first thing he's going to think when he does see him is 'What did he do with my daughter? at least for a while."

"But he sees Charlie everyday."

"Yes, but he's never had any proof that Charlie and Zoey are sleeping together. He can still claim ignorance. He can't with you and Sam now. Besides he knew about them ahead of time. Charlie asked for permission, Sam didn't."

Caitlin paused, understanding a little more now. "I never meant to make things awkward, Mom. I know I should've told both of you about Sam but it happened so fast and keeping it a secret just became a given for both of us. It wasn't even really a conscious decision."

"Mmm-hmm" Abbie said getting up from behind her desk and sitting next to her daughter on the couch. "Valentine's Day, huh?" she continued smiling.

"Yeah" Caitlin replied softly.

"Must have been romantic." Abbie said leaning slightly into Caitlin and giving her a loving push.

Caitlin smiled. "It was amazing Mom. This month has been amazing and to be honest the sneaking around..."

"Added to the excitement." Abbie finished for her.

"Yes"

"Ah to be young and in love." She said taking her daughter's hand.

"Is it that obvious?"

"That you love him? Caitlin I've known that since December when you sat right here and told me how Sam hurt you by accusing you of sleeping with a man you hardly knew."

Caitlin winced a little at the memory. "We've come a long way since then."

"Yes and I'm not surprised. I had a feeling then that Sam felt the same way about you. What with the way he was acting all stupid like men tend to do when emotions are involved."

Caitlin laughed then looked at her Mom. "So you're not mad?"

"No" Abbie said stroking her daughter's hair, "and your father...well he'll get over it, eventually." She said smiling.

"Any chance before my party tonight?"

"Mmm...maybe. Why don't you try talking to him again? You know he can't stay mad at you for long."

"I hope you're right."

  



	7. That's Karma For You 7

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You"- Part 7

As it happened Caitlin didn't have a chance to see her father before the party. He was in constant meetings and conferences and wasn't even in the White House most of the day.

Also hard to find was Sam. She tried to go see him after leaving her mother to find out what happened, but Kathy said he'd suddenly remembered a meeting on the Hill and had to leave. Caitlin waited as long as she could but finally had to go home to get ready.

Around 7pm, Caitlin and Donna walked into the White House together and headed upstairs to the Residence where Caitlin's birthday party was being held.

"Donna, I don't know. Maybe we should call off the party."

"Call it off? You weren't even supposed to know about it. I'm still miffed at your sister for ruining my surprise."

"It wasn't really her fault. I had a feeling you were up to something so I blackmailed her with a juicy piece of info I had on her." Caitlin said smiling.

"Ah! You ruined my surprise!" Donna exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but you are a terrific roommate for trying."

"The best roommate you've ever had?" Donna pushed in a childlike manner.

"Watch how you answer that Bartlet!" a voice came behind them.

Caitlin turned to see two of her college roommates: Rachel Silva and Olivia Wagner.

"I don't know Rach. Donna is a great roommate." Caitlin said smiling.

"Yeah I am." Donna joined in putting her arm around Caitlin. Then she noticed a food display and shrieked "No, no, no, that's all wrong." She rushed off to handle the problem.

"Hey girls." Caitlin said going over to give her two friends a hug. "Where's Bryan and the baby?" Caitlin asked Olivia about her husband and son.

"Jakob was a little cranky today so Bryan agreed to stay home so I could have a girls night out."

"So how's the day been birthday girl?" Rachel asked.

"Please don't ask. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Uh-oh. What happened?" Olivia asked.

"My little...um...secret, no longer is one."

"Oh man, your parents know about Sam?" Rachel asked.

"Yep and my father is not happy."

"Oh no" Olivia said.

"I want details." Rachel pushed.

"Not now, ok? How about lunch tomorrow?" Caitlin asked.

Her friends agreed and they moved into the main room where the party was being held.

Caitlin smiled as she looked around the room. Donna had put a lot of effort into this. The food looked and smelled wonderful, the music was lively and everyone seemed to be having a great time. When she entered everyone stopped and applauded and Caitlin noticed all those who were there. Friends from college who stayed in DC after graduation, many White House staffers, and of course her family. Minus one however: her father. Caitlin frowned, a little worried and made her way over to her mother.

"Mom, where's Dad?"

"He's in our room changing."

"Oh." Caitlin said relieved. She thought he wasn't coming for a minute. "I'm going to see if I can catch him before he arrives." She told her mother then moved out of the room.

She was halfway down the hall when she saw her father heading her way. They both stopped for a moment, then the President slowly moved towards her.

"Caitlin" he said quietly "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks" she said a little awkwardly. She hated fighting with her father. They were always so close and now she couldn't even talk to him. But she had to. "Dad, can we talk for a minute?"

"About Sam?"

"Yes"

"No"

"Dad..." Caitlin implored.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Caitlin." he interrupted. "Let's go to the party so you can enjoy your birthday." He said sadly but firmly then started towards the room.

"It's too late for that." she answered quietly.

 

  



	8. That's Karma For You 8

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You"- Part 8

Caitlin followed her father inside and surveyed the room again. Her eyes found Sam's across the room. It was almost romantic except for the look in his eyes. She realized that things did not go well with her father. She started to approach but he shook his head subtly and she stopped.

Suddenly she felt strong hands on her shoulders and a whisper against her ear, "Hey there favorite ex-roommate."

She smiled excitedly and turned around. "Ian!" she exclaimed pulling the man into a tight hug. "I thought you were in Florida?"

"I was but there was no way I was gonna miss this. A party at the White House, beats the shin digs we used to throw." He said smiling down at her.

"That's true. So am I really your favorite ex-roommate?" she asked smiling.

"Well don't tell Olivia or Rachel, especially Rachel, but you know you are. You are very special to me and I miss you like crazy Miss Bartlet."

"I miss you too Mr. McKenzie." She said hugging him again.

"Who's that?" CJ asked the First Lady. The Senior Staff and the Bartlet's were standing a few feet off watching. Although the President and Sam kept their distance, they kept up a normal front.

"That's Ian, he lived with Caitlin in the town house with the other two girls."

"You let Caitlin live with a man?" Toby asked the President shocked.

"I don't LET my daughter do anything. She's got a will of her own." The President said quietly, throwing a hard glance towards Sam.

Caitlin watched the exchange but before she could say anything Josh broke in, "So tell us about Caitlin in her wild college days."

"Where do we begin?" Rachel said mischievously.

"Oh no." Caitlin whispered, "Anyone hungry, the food smells..."

"Don't even try it" Zoey shouted coming over. "It's about time I heard some dirt on my perfect sister."

Everyone settled around the group and Caitlin prepared herself. "I really wasn't that bad." she said.

"No she wasn't." Olivia said trying to be her savior.

"But she did do her fair share of worshipping at the altar of the porcelain God." Rachel said smiling.

"And clubbing" Olivia jumped on the bandwagon. 'Traitor' Caitlin thought.

"And...other things." Ian said wickedly.

The stories started and everyone laughed at Caitlin's escapades: bars, Spring Break, Mardi Gras, her sorority days, the water fight she orchestrated in the freshman dorm. Caitlin realized the night would be no holds barred. Just as she swore she would never be able to show her face in the West Wing again she saw Sam slowly make her way outside onto the balcony.

Caitlin excused herself out of feigned embarrassment and followed him out.

She found him out there against the railing arms crossed over his chest looking out towards the Washington Monument and Jefferson Memorial. She slowly walked up behind him and placed her hands on his back, running them up to his shoulders. She felt him take a deep breath. She closed her eyes and placed her cheek against the back of his shoulder. "Sam..." she whispered.

"Do you realize how old you were when I was doing all that stuff they're talking about in there?" Sam asked quietly.

Caitlin paused. She knew where this was going. "Between 9 and 12" she answered just as quietly.

"Yes"

She stood on her toes, ran her hands around to the front of his shoulders and pulled him back against her. "But I'm not anymore. I'm a grown woman and you are a grown man and we want to be together. The world- and my father- are just going to have to accept that."

Sam turned around and ran his fingers gently through her hair. "You make it sound so easy."

"It is easy Sam."

"No it won't be Caitlin. It's going to take some work and be awkward for a whi..."

Caitlin cut him off. "You let him get to you. What did he say?"

"Basically that he doesn't want us to see each other anymore."

"He told me that too."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you prepare me for that?" Sam asked a little angry.

"I didn't think he was going to drag you into his office and I certainly didn't think you'd back down." She answered frustrated.

"I'm not backing down. I just think he made some good points that we need to address."

"Let me guess about our age difference and you being a member of his staff. Look I love my father Sam and it is killing me to be fighting with him but I can't let him run my life."

"It's my life too. I respect your father, I care about him and his opinion..."

"You care about him, what about me?"

"You know how I feel about you." he said softly.

"Do I?" she asked in a whisper.

He studied her for a moment in disbelief and pulled her close, "I lo..." Just then the doors opened and Toby, Leo and CJ walked out. Sam pulled back and took a small step away, keeping his hand on her waist.

"Get back in ther girl. Don't be hiding out here." CJ said laughing.

Sam looked at Caitlin. "We'd better get back inside." he said softly.

Leo watched them knowing something important had been interrupted. "Caitlin if you need more time..."

"The stories aren't that bad Leo" Toby interrupted. "Although if you were my daughter..."

Caitlin gave Sam one last look. She didn't know what she expected him to do in front of their colleagues, but whatever it was he didn't do it and Caitlin needed to get away.

"I'd better go save my reputation" Caitlin said quietly and went back inside.

Toby and CJ followed while Sam remained on the balcony with Leo.

"Give the President time Sam. He'll come around."

Somehow Sam wasn't shocked that Leo knew what was going on. "I'm not so sure."

"I came around." Leo said smiling.

"No you didn't" Sam said.

Leo put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Yes...I did."

Caitlin arrived inside as Ian was finishing up another story. He looked at her and saw a pained expression. He mistook that for severe embarrassment over the stories and decided to change route.

"Ok, ok." He began. "I don't want you to think that your daughter was a maniac Mr. President. There was a more serious predominant side to her, one that she will be remembered for at GW for a long time. That was Caitlin Bartlet student representative. Whether it was as student senator or more importantly as student government President, she really made a difference. She was a thorn in the side of the administration and a champion of the students." Ian said dramatically.

"You would've been proud Mr. President." Olivia joined in.

"I usually am proud of my daughter." The President answered.

To everyone this sounded like high parental praise, but looking at her father Caitlin knew what he really meant. He was usually proud of his daughter. But not today, not right now.

The need to get away exploded in Caitlin and she discreetly made her way out of the room and out of the White House.

TBC

 


	9. That's Karma For You 9

Wow- thank you all for the great feedback. I can't believe the emotions this story is creating- hope it continues to do so!

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You"- Part 9

When Sam and Leo finished talking outside and returned to the party they saw it was already winding down. Most of the guests had left, leaving only Margaret, the Bartlets, and now Sam and Leo.

"Well that was a quick party." Leo said.

"We've lost the guest of honor." Margaret answered.

"What?" Sam asked turning to her.

"Caitlin she's gone. Left, just like that, didn't tell anyone. Her detail is gone so we know she's ok, but still I wonder why she left. It couldn't have been the stories they weren't that bad."

"Sam!" The President called out then stalked over to him. "I'm surprised to see you still here. Where is she?"

"I don't know sir." Sam answered starting to worry about Caitlin.

"I doubt that. Secretly meeting up somewhere despite our conversation?" The President harshly asked.

Sam stopped, suddenly he was angry: at the President for not thinking more of him, at himself for not handling the situation better, and at Caitlin for leaving him in a lurch to deal with all of this and for walking away from him.

"I don't know where she is sir. But I'm going to find her and when I do I'm going to yell at her for walking away like this. Then I'm going to hold her and tell her we can make it work because we love each other. And you will just have to accept that, accept us...sir." Sam finished, turned on his heel and hurried out of the room.

The President was taken aback and looked at Leo. "He's never spoken to me like that."

"You've never deserved it before." The First Lady said angrily coming up behind him "But you certainly did now."

Silently Leo and Margaret left the room and Jed and Abbie were alone.

"Abigail..."

"He didn't deserve that Jed. He has been your biggerst supporter and the time he needed your support most you turned your back on him. Worse yet you turned your back on our daughter."

The President looked at her shocked and slightly angry. "I did this for Caitlin! Abbbie I can't watch her go through another heartbreak. The last time was hard enough." He said ending quietly.

Abbie softened, realization dawning on her. "Oh Jed. You can't protect her from heartbreak all you can do is be there for her. But right now Sam isn't the one breaking her heart, you are."

The President sat down, "I thought I was saving her. Leo tried to warn me though, that I was going about it wrong. But when that bastard hurt her 5 years ago, the Caitlin we knew disappeared. I couldn't go through that again. Do you remember those horrible months, the way she stopped caring and how she fought with us, that is when she was talking to us."

"Oh I remember, but she came back. The Caitlin we know could never fully disappear, she's too stubborn for that. Like you." Abbie said.

"Like you." Jed said at the same time. They smiled at each other understanding in a way that only 32 years of marriage would allow.

"My biggest fear after all that happened was that Caitlin wouldn't love again. That she wouldn't open herself up." Abbie said. "But she has...to Sam."

"I've never seen her so happy as she has been this past month. I think a part of me knew, but this morning when he picked up the phone...she's my little girl Abbie." He said almost in pain.

Abbie smiled, "And she always will be. But she is growing up. Twenty-five today. She still needs you though. Your love and support mean everything to her. But she does have another man in her life and you need to accept that."

The President looked pensive and didn't say anything.

"Answer me something Jed." Abbie continued. "Do you really object to Sam all that much?"

"Truthfully? I did a little before, but after the way he spoke back to me in there, I think I've found a new respect for the boy."

"He really does love her." Abbie said forcefully.

The President took a deep breath, "I know. Guess I owe them both an apology."

"A fairly big one I'd say. Especially Sam. Caitlin's used to your domineering ways but Sam..."

"I am not domineering Abigail."

"No of course not." Abbie said giving him a placating smile. "Come on Mr. President, the night is still young and you and I are alone."

"Well Dr. Bartlet, if you think you can put up with my domineering ways." He said getting up and taking her hand.

"I've managed for this long." She replied wrapping her arm around her husband's waist.

TBC


	10. That's Karma For You 10

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You"- Part 10

Caitlin entered her apartment and threw her coat and shoes on the floor. She had tried walking to clear her head. That didn't work. There was so much going on, she didn't know how to deal with it. Things were so simple yesterday then today...

Caitlin's thought process stopped as she saw the planner sitting on the coffee table. She walked over and picked it up.

"If this is an indication of how you feel Sam..." Caitlin said aloud. She couldn't even finish and sat down on the couch.

About a half an hour later the door to the apartment opened and Josh and Donna walked in. They found Caitlin sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest staring out the window at the Jefferson Memorial.

"Hey" Donna said, "you left the party without telling anyone."

"Hmm? Oh sorry."

"This is nice." Donna said picking up the planner. "Who gave it to you?"

"Sam."

"Oh"

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go shopping alone." Josh said taking the planner.

"Why aren't you with him now, because of this?" Donna asked.

"Partly, more of what that symbolizes."

"And that is?" Josh asked.

"The mistake that is our relationship." Caitlin answered.

"What are you talking about? You and Sam are perfect for each other!" Donna exclaimed.

"Yeah, almost as perfect as me and Donna." Josh added smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are we? I thought so but I'm not so sure. There have been so many things."

"Like what?" Donna prompted.

"Like why did it take him two months to do anything after our kiss at Christmas? Why wait until Valentine's Day?"

"It was romantic." Donna said.

"Or convenient. The most romantic day of the year, emotions running on overload. Maybe what happened Valentine's Day was a glorified one-night stand. We probably should have left it that way."

"Caitlin, it was more than that to Sam." Josh said softly.

"I shouldn't have slept with him." Caitlin continued, as if she hadn't heard Josh. "It was wonderful and perfect but we didn't date. We just jumped right into a full blown relationship."

"Hey when it's right, who's to say its' too fast."

"But was it right, or was I just afraid that if I gave Sam the chance he would walk away again like he did at Christmas."

"Caitlin..." Donna began.

"I think he is looking for an excuse to get out." Caitlin said looking at both of them.

"What?" Donna exclaimed softly.

"My parents found out today about us. Granted it was not the preferred way and my Dad's not happy but it's not unfixable. Yet Sam freaked. He's been going a mile a minute and avoiding me at every turn."

"I'm sure he's just overwhelmed. Your situation isn't exactly easy." Donna said.

"True, but he was completely out in the open with Mallory and she was the boss' daughter too. Why am I different? If he cares so much and this is not casual, why be secretive?"

"I wish I could answer that for him..." Josh said.

"And suddenly our age difference matters to him. It's only nine years. It's not that big a deal."

"It doesn't have to be no." Josh said not knowing what to say.

Donna reached over and took her friend's hand. "Don'e give up on him Caitlin. He loves you."

Caitlin looked at her. "Does he? I'm not sure, he's never said it."

"Hey those are tough words for a man." Josh said. "But you love him right?"

Caitlin paused. "Yes I do, but I'm not sure if it's enough."

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Donna got up to answer it revealing an angry Sam.

TBC

 


	11. That's Karma For You 11

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You"- Part 11

Sam stood in the doorway, fists clenched at his side. "Donna" he said then turned his attention to Caitlin.

"Well this is our signal to leave." Josh said getting up, "C'mon Donna."

Donna turned a questioning glance to her roommate. Caitlin smiled sadly and nodded so Donna slowly made her way out. Josh supportively clapped Sam on the shoulder as he exited.

Sam walked inside and over to the window. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to explain why you left so suddenly."

"I don't see any reason to."

He turned to face her. "Well I sure as hell do. How about you owe me one? Your father cornered me, demanding to know where you were. And when I told him I didn't know, he didn't seem to believe me."

"That's his problem then."

"He is my boss and now he doesn't believe me, trust me, or respect me. Dammit Caitlin why can't you understand this. Why are you..."

"No!" Caitlin exclaimed getting up. "If my father wants to treat me like a child and give me the silent treatment because he doesn't approve of who I'm dating, then fine. If my *boyfriend* wants to avoid me because he's embarrassed about our relationship well then that's fine too. But I certainly don't have to stand there and take it."

"I'm not embarrassed about our relationship." Sam said increduously, having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

"I don't believe you."

"Gee thanks." he said bitterly.

"If you're not embarrassed, why the secrets, why do you jump and pull away every time someone comes near? You weren't this way with Mallory or Laurie for that matter. You have a relationship with a call girl and practically shout it from the rooftops. But me? Well we stick me in a closet and hope no one opens it!"

"Stop it." Sam said annoyed.

"Stop what? Stop saying the truth?"

"That's not the truth!" he cried. This wasn't going well. He wanted to make things better but they were only getting worse.

"Then what is? Tell me, I'm dying to hear it."

"I...I..." Sam stumbled, caught off guard by Caitlin's anger and the anger it sparked in him.

"Bravo! Well said Sam. Now I see why they pay you the big bucks." she shouted sarcastically.

"You're acting like a child!"

"Am I? Well I am only 25 so that explains it."

Sam looked at her condescendingly, but she kept on going.

"But child or not, this situation has earned me a little selfish time."

"A *little* selfish time? You've been nothing but selfish. The only one affected by this situation is Caitlin, the only one allowed to have any feelings is Caitlin, the only one whose thoughts and feelings are justified is Caitlin, the only one who matters is Caitlin!" Sam said his voice getting louder and louder.

"Get out." she said angrily.

"What about me Caitlin?" Sam shouted. "Don't I count, don't I matter?"

"I said get out!" she said louder this time and began walking towards the door.

Sam grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "No, we're not finished."

She tossed her hair back and glared at him. "Yes Sam that's exactly what we are. Finished." she said pulling on her arm but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm not leaving." He said his voice low, but forceful.

Caitlin looked at him and felt overwhelmed with emotion: anger, fear, sadness and above all panic. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. At least not physically, but he had the power to destroy her emotionally. She couldn't let that happen again. Needing to feel some sort of protection she threw out the only think she had left. "Oh you don't think so? I have two armed men outside my door. One yell from me and they will burst in here and drag you out regardless of who you are!" Caitlin threatened.

Sam looked into her eyes and saw she was serious. He gave her one hard, last look then he released her arm, practically shoving her away. Without another word he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Caitlin stared after him, not really understanding what just happened but feeling that her world that was so perfect this morning just crumbled before her eyes. "Happy Birthday Caitlin" she said mockingly to herself.

 


	12. That's Karma For You 12

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 12

"So let me get this straight" Rachel said the next day as she, Olivia and Caitlin had lunch in the Garden Cafe at the National Gallery of Art. "You ditched him, and all of us I may add, at the party, then you dumped him, kicked him out of your apartment, and when he wouldn't leave you threatened to set the Secret Service loose on him. Would this be accurate?"

"Yes" Caitlin said quietly.

"I see" Rachel said evenly. Then suddenly she leaned over and smacked Caitlin upside the head.

"Ow!" she cried. People in the restaurant turned to their table as well as Caitlin's Secret Service detail. She smiled at them to let them know that nothing was wrong, then she turned back to Rachel. "What the hell did you do that for?" she hissed.

"Because you're an idiot. Sam is the best guy you have ever known. Intelligent, funny, gorgeous, caring, sweet, did I mention gorgeous? And you just went and threw it all away!"

"Me?!?! I threw it away?"

"Yes you. Sam may have been acting a little weird but he didn't call for the break-up. You did. You could've worked it out but you just ended it. I think *you* were the one looking for an excuse to break-up."

"What...." Caitlin stumbled. "Why would I? I love him."

"Yes" Olivia said. "That's the problem."

Caitlin paused and looked down at her meal avoiding her friends' eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do." Olivia continued quietly.

"Mark- this is about Mark." Rachel added.

"Mark?" Caitlin asked looking up. "The Mark phase of my life was over years ago. I don't even think about him anymore."

"That may be true but the wound he left still runs deep. You have never fully trusted another man since. Now Sam has gotten close..." Olivia answered.

"Too close" Rachel jumped in.

"And at the first sign of trouble -you- break it off." Olivia finished.

"Break his heart before he breaks mine logic." Rachel said spearing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"That's not true he...he..." Caitlin tried to explain.

"He what? Gave you a planner for your birthday? Oh no call out the gift police. He also made you breakfast in bed. And what about the little things he has done for you this past month?" Rachel reprimanded her.

"Of course he's going to be upset about how your parents found out. He respects them and works for your father. It was bound to make the situation difficult for him. Did you even think about that? About what *he's* feeling and going through because of this? He could've handled things differently, but you could have made an effort to understand his point of view." Olivia said gently trying to make her friend see.

"And the age difference is a factor" Rachel added. "You've said it yourself, that sometimes you feel young compared to him."

"Yes, but..." Caitlin tried again.

"But you are desperately trying to prevent a heartbreak that might never happen and in the process closing your heart to a love that *is* happeneing." Olivia continued.

Caitlin stared at her two friends letting their words sink in. All of her conversations with Sam yesterday came flooding back to her and she realized they were right. he didn't push her away, not really. He was trying to balance everything. Olivia was right, she never really did try to see Sam's side. She dropped her head into her hands and whispered "What have I done?"

"Been your usual melodramatic self that we all know and love." Rachel said playfully ruffling Caitlin's hair.

"What do I do now?" Caitlin asked softly raising her head.

"Now? You come with us to the bank. On the way we'll talk about how you get Sam back." Olivia said getting up.

 


	13. That's Karma For You 13

Disclaimer - see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 13

"Donna?" Josh called walking up to her. "Have you spoken to Caitlin yet today?"

Donna looked around and said quietly, "Not really, just hi then she went straight to work and now she's out to lunch. What about Sam?"

"I haven't had a chance either. He's been locked in his office all day."

"I probably should've gone home last night. Something tells me things did not go well."

A barrage of loud voices coming around the corner interrupted them.

"You know what Toby? If it's not good enough for you, then do it yourself. Otherwise shut up and leave me alone!" Sam shouted to a shocked Toby.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Josh said answering Donna's earlier observation.

"Sam, I didn't..." Toby began.

"No, I am so sick and tired of being everyone's punching bag, everyone's joke. I can't seem to do anything right. My writing is never good enough for you, my ideas are never good enough for the staff, I'M not good enough for Caitlin. Well dammit I'm tired of trying. People are just going to have to start accepting who I am around here!" Sam stopped his tirade as he realized everyone was watching him.

Toby, for the first time, didn't have a sarcastic response for he realized the anguish within his colleague's words. "Sam, the speech is fine, it's good. There's no need for a rewrite." He said putting his hand awkwardly on Sam's shoulder.

Sam closed his eyes briefly, regretful. "Toby I'm...I didn't..."

Toby interrupted him by shaking his head slightly and giving Sam a small understanding smile, then he headed off back towards the Communications Wing.

Donna and Josh looked at each other, then Donna gave Josh a gentle push towards Sam before she headed back to her desk.

Josh slowly made his way over to Sam. "I take it you and Caitlin had it out after we left."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

Sam looked at Josh then walked past him into Josh's office and sat down in front of his desk.

Josh followed him inside then turned to close the door. He glanced over at Donna and gave her a soft smile before he shut the door. He moved behind his desk to sit down. "Must have been bad." he said.

"We broke up." Sam replied looking down.

"What? You actually did break up with her?"

"No!" Sam said looking up at him. "She broke up with me." He continued quietly.

"Huh? Last night she thought you wanted to break up with her and I would've sworn it was killing her. What happened?" Josh asked shocked.

"I still don't really know. We were fighting. Badly. Shouting at each other. She was accusing me of being embarrassed about our relationship and I called her a selfish child, then before I knew it she was telling me we were finished, kicking me out and threatening to send the Secret Service after me. I was so shocked and angry that I just left."

"Wow. What...wow. That doesn't sound like Caitlin. I mean she's passionate and all but just breaking up with you like that, without giving it a chance. She's not a quitter."

"I know. That's what I don't understand. I don't know what I did in those few moments to turn her against me like that. All I know is that as soon as I left that apartment I felt this sharp pain inside and I don't know how to ease it without her."

"You really do love her?" Josh asked softly.

"Of course I do."

"Have you told her?"

Sam paused, "Well kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda' ?"

"She wasn't awake at the time."

"Oh jeez Sam!" Josh excalimed. "That stuff is only romantic in those cheesy novels women read! That's the problem, Caitlin doesn't think you love her."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"She said she wasn't sure, that you'd never told her."

"But I've shown her. At least I've tried. I've given her more this past month than I've ever given anyone. How could she not know?"

"She's a woman. You know how they are. They need things spelled out very clearly for them."

Sam remembered their conversation last night on the balcony:

****"You know how I feel about you."**** ****"Do I?"****

"Damn!" Sam said getting up and pacing, running his hand through his hair. "What do I do?"

"Do you want her back?"

Sam paused closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "God yes." He whispered, pained.

"Then go to her. Take charge and don't let her walk away."

Sam stared at his friend for a few moments. "You're right. There is still one problem though." Sam said.

"What's that?" Josh asked getting up.

Sam was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to talk with Sam." The President said after he opened the door.

"That." Sam answered.

TBC

 


	14. That's Karma For You 14

Disclaimer- see part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 14

Caitlin, Olivia, and Rachel were slowly making their way over to the Bank of America on 11th and G Sts. trying to find the perfect solution to save Caitlin's love life.

"You do realize there will probably need to be begging involved." Olivia said jokingly.

"Dammit Caitlin, look at what you've done. You've probably set back the feminist movement at least another 10 years by being the faulty party in this situation." Rachel continued.

Caitlin smiled knowing her two best friends were just trying to cheer her up a little. "Seriously, what do I do?"

"Be honest with him. Tell him all you were feeling when you were fighting and tell him about Mark. Explain to him what happened and what that did to you. Don't make excuses, say you're sorry, ask him to take you back..." Olivia said.

"And if that doesn't work, seduce him." Rachel cut in.

Olivia gave Rachel a disparaging look but Caitlin broke in before they could get started. "Ok this all makes sense, but as we've discovered I panic, guard my heart, and do something rash."

"Like dumping a perfectly good boyfriend." Rachel said.

"Thank you Rachel for constantly reminding me about that."

"That's what I'm here for."

"So, OLIVIA, what do I do? Since you are the pro at this relationship thing."

"I don't know if I'd call myself a pro..."

"You've been with Bryan for 6 years and married to him for two..." Caitlin began.

"You're a pro." Caitlin and Rachel said together.

Olivia smiled happily but embarrassed. "Caitlin you just have to keep telling yourself that no relationship is constant smooth sailing, you need to work at it. But if the love is worth it, then the hard work and even pain is worth it too."

"That was really profound." Rachel said smiling but distracted.

Caitlin glanced over at Rachel and saw that she kept looking over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?" Caitlin asked.

"Your shadows, they're not as close as they usually are."

"What?" Caitlin said looking behind at her Secret Service detail. "Oh yeah. Ever since Sam and I...well when we were dating they gave me a little more distance, more privacy."

"That brings up a good question. How did you keep your relationship a secret from everyone when your detail knew all along?" Olivia asked.

"It's a trust thing between protector and protectee. They keep my personal life personal and therefore I don't try to avoid them or ditch them or something stupid like that. And in return, they are able to give me a little more freedom."

"Really? Your sister is hardly able to go to the bathroom by herself." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but Zoey is perceived as the greater target. I'm not as desirable I guess. The pains of being the middle child." Caitlin said jokingly.

"Poor kid. You've got it rough." Olivia said sarcastically as they reached the bank.

The three women walked through the door, and Caitlin was finally starting to feel better. Like she had a chance of making things right with Sam, her family, and maybe even her life again.

However, as soon as they entered the bank, Caitlin knew that something *wasn't* right. Maybe it was that everyone was lying face down on the ground. Or maybe it was the three men holding guns.

Olivia grabbed Caitlin's arm in panic and Rachel froze. Caitlin quickly glanced around the entire room and out the tinted windows to her Secret Service detail who were waiting outside. Then she raised her eyes towards the heavens and quietly cried "Oh this is some sick cosmic joke isn't it?"

"You!" the nearest gunman shouted at them, "toss your purses over here then get down on the floor, Now!"

TBC

 


	15. That's Karma For You 15

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 15

Sam and the President sat in Sam's office in silence for a few moments. Sam had thought when the President wanted to talk, he would move them to the Oval Office, but instead the President asked to go to Sam's office. Now Sam sat waiting, not knowing if he should start or wait to hear what the President had to say.

"I heard you gave Toby a piece of your mind today. You seem to be doing that a lot lately." The President finally said.

"I regret what I said to Toby."

"But not what you said to me?"

Sam looked at the President for a moment, "No sir."

"Good."

Sam stopped, confused. "Excuse me?"

"When the time comes Sam I hope you are blessed with the joy of daughters. They fill your life with such happiness but...they can also give you an ulcer." He stopped and smiled at Sam.

Sam seemed unsure as to the conversation's direction and remained silent. The President continued "Caitlin has always had a mind of her own. This isn't the first time we've disagreed. But I've always been proud of her for standing up for herself and what she believes in. This time she is behaving no differently and I realize that now. You know, as a parent, the one job you strive to do above all else is to protect and support your children. I feel that I've been able to do that job well. Except for one time, when it was out of my hands."

Sam watched the President, still unsure but oddly intrigued.

"Has Caitlin ever told you about this bas...guy she dated in college Mark?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Only in passing really." He answered.

"It's not my place to tell you what happened, truth is I don't know it all but the basic point is he broke her heart. Worse than that he broke her spirit. For months she was cold, wild and above all hurt. It killed me to see her in so much pain and not to have been able to do anything. I couldn't protect her then and all those feelings came back to me yesterday and I felt an overpowering need to protect her."

The President stopped and took a deep breath. This wasn't easy for him, but he owed it to Sam and Caitlin. "The thing is Sam, I did her a great harm yeasterday. In my quest to protect her, I tried to take away her chance at love and happiness. She loves you Sam, I know that. And I know that you love her, a great deal. Because if you didn't you'd be a fool to try and date her. You see Sam, I'm trying, however badly, to apologize to you. You didn't deserve my anger and I want you to know that I won't prevent you from seeing Caitlin. I might not be overjoyed, but I'm a father, we're not supposed to like our daughter's boyfriends. Unfortunately I do happen to like you."

The President paused as he watched Sam close his eyes and rest his head against the back of his chair, his expression one of pain.

"I know this isn't the best apology Sam, but that's why you write my speeches..."

"No sir, that's not it. I appreciate you coming to talk to me it means a great deal. The problem is Caitlin broke up with me last night, so the situation is striking me as somewhat ironic right now."

"You broke up? Why? It wasn't because of me was it?" The President asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"I honestly don't know. You were definitely part of it...uh...sir." Sam paused. "It still doesn't make any sense to me. All I know is that one minute we were having a simple fight and the next she's throwing me out and saying we're through."

"Ah, that infamous temper. I know it well, she gets it from Abbie. Well what do you plan on doing?"

"Sir?"

"You say you love my daughter."

"I do"

"Do you plan on just letting her walk away like this."

"No sir, but she can be incredibly stubborn."

"I know, that she gets from me." The President gave Sam a long look. "Do you love her enough, want her enough to do whatever it takes?"

"Yes sir, I do." Sam answered earnestly and emotionally.

"Then Sam, grab her, tell her you love her and apologize for being an ass."

Sam paused still thinking the President didn't think too highly of him, "Sir the fight wasn't all my fault."

"I don't doubt that son, but take it from a man who's been married for 30 plus years. It's always our fault."

Sam smiled "Yes sir."

"May I sugest flowers. Caitlin, for all that she is a modern woman, is still very traditional and loves..."

"Red roses." Sam answered for him.

The President looked at him, "You really do know her well. Don't give up Sam. And know that...well I'm in your corner."

Sam felt a goofy grin slip over his face. "Thank you sir."

"Ok let's go we're both going to be late for Senior Staff. Mrs. Landingham has probably already given away all the cookies." The President said rising, feeling a little awkward but better, now all he had to do was apologize to Caitlin, which might prove hardest.

Sam followed the President out to the Oval Office, creating a plan in his mind and feeling more confident than before that he would get Caitlin back.

TBC

 


	16. That's Karma For You 16

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 16

"Less than a year ago I'm stalked and almost killed, my father is giving me the silent treatment, I just stupidly broke up with the man I love, and now I just *happen* to walk into a bank robbery. My life is one big Greek Tragedy." Caitlin mumbled into the floor. She, Rachel, and Olivia had followed the directions thrown at them and tossed over their purses then quickly got down on the floor with the rest of the people.

"There's that melodrama again." Rachel replied softly and nervously.

"Shut up." Caitlin replied.

"Quiet over there." One of the gunmen shouted. His two partners in crime were in the back with the safe loading their bags.

"I think we've got enough." One of them said to the other. "Let's get out of here."

"What's the rush? I haven't heard any sirens yet. You know how the cops are in this city. We've still got plenty of time." The second man answered with an arrogant confidence. His voice scared Caitlin the most. The other two gunmen sounded nervous, but this man, he sounded like he thought he was invincible.

Caitlin buried her face into the floor and covered her head with her hands, praying none of the men would recognize her.

"I think we've got enough, Grant. I'd like to walk out of here and enjoy our...earnings." The man out front with the hostages said.

Grant. It seemed like a normal enough name but for some reason Caitlin felt herself shivering. 'Please God just let them leave.'

"You don't honestly think you are going to get away with this?" a muffled voice spoke up from Caitlin's right.

"Why wouldn't we? We're just going to walk right out of here and no one will be the wiser." The man, Grant, answered as he and the third culprit walked out front and prepared to leave.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Came the muffeld voice again, smugly.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop us?" the third man asked.

There was a pause, then from the floor, again muffled, came the reply. "The President."

Caitlin heard those words and felt ice grip her body.

"Why would the great President of the United States care about one little bank robbery?" The first man asked sarcastically.

The gunmen might not have recognized her...

"Because of her"

But someone else had.

TBC

 


	17. That's Karma For You 17

Thanks again to everyone for your comments. I'm so glad this story is being well received. I was a little unsure of the twist, thought it might be too dramatic but I'm glad it seems to be going over well!

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 17

"So how are we doing on the Arts bill Josh?" Leo asked.

"I have a meeting with the chair of the NEA tomorrow morning."

"I can't believe we let someone whose entire idea of art is the Sunday comics, handle this issue." Toby said dryly.

"One word about Peanuts Ziegler and we're taking this outside." Josh replied in good spirits.

"Boys, boys..." the President began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come."

Ron Butterfield entered the room shutting the door behind him. "Mr. President."

"What can I do for you Ron?" the President asked, trying to sound calm. As much as he liked the man, it stopped his heart every time the head of his Secret Service detail entered his office.

"Sir, there is a...situation I feel you should be made aware of."

"And that would be?" the President asked. The staff members turned towards Ron wondering just what this situation could be. Butterfield didn't seem on edge, but then again he never did.

"It seems that Ms. Bartlet, Caitlin, has inadvertently happened upon a bank robbery."

"WHAT!" the President exclaimed jumping to his feet.

Leo also rose, CJ dropped her pad, Toby and Josh just turned to Butterfield wondering why he didn't seem more panicked and Sam felt his heart stop.

"She was having lunch with Ms. Silva and Mrs. Wagner. Afterwards they walked to the Bank of America on 11th and G streets. She went inside while, unfortunately, her detail waited outside as they usually do. The robbery was already in progress."

"Is she...is she ok?" the President asked.

"Yes sir. We believe this to be a simple bank robbery."

"There is nothing *simple* about a bank robbery." The President replied.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked Butterfield.

"At the moment nothing sir."

"Nothing?!" Sams aid getting up. "Caitlin is in danger and your not doing anything. I thought the whole point of the Service was to keep her away from danger!" Josh put his hand on Sam's arm, trying to get him calm.

"As I said Mr. Seaborn, we believe this to be a simple robbery. There are no indications that they even know who Caitlin is. They are probably too distracted to notice. Metro Police are discreetly stationed outside and as soon as the perpetrators exit they will be apprehended. Then we will go in, retrieve Ms. Bartlet and bring her here." Butterfield paused seeing the skeptical faces in the room. "The robbers are more likely to leave without doing any damage if they do not feel threatened. Which is why both Metro PD and the Service are remaining out of sight. In the long run it will be safer for Caitlin. It won't give away her identity."

"So we're just supposed to wait?" The President asked slowly.

"Yes sir. It will all be over soon and Caitlin will have an interesting story to tell her grandchildren." Butterfield replied confidently.

President Bartlet sat down and looked around the room at his staff, who were all sitting their still in shock, unsure of how to proceed. 'Dear God, let him be right.' He thought.

TBC

 


	18. That's Karma For You 18

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 18

"Why would the great President of the United States care about one little bank robbery?" The first man asked.

"Because of her."

Caitlin's heart stopped. 'Oh God, oh God.' She tried to take deep breaths but felt like she was drowning.

"Because of who?" Grant asked harshly.

Caitlin remained as still as possible, trying not to give anything away, hoping the men would just panic and leave.

"Her" the voice came more clearly and Caitlin could only assume that the man who recognized her had raised his head from the floor.

Suddenly Caitlin was yanked off the floor and found herself facing a pair of menacing eyes and harsh mouth. The man had dirty blond hair and a nice build. Caitlin probably would've found him attractive in another situation.

"Her?" the man holding her questioned. From his voice Caitlin realized he was Grant. "Why would the President care so much about you?" he asked looking at her.

"Grant, man she does look familiar." One of the men, with black hair, came up to him.

Grant grabbed her arm tightly. Caitlin fought the overwhelming panic that seized her and tried not to tremble. "Who are you?"

She couldn't answer him. Her mouth had gone dry and she kept willing herself to wake up from what must be a horrible dream.

"Who are you?" he repeated more insistently, holding up the gun to her face.

Suddenly Caitlin felt a surge of adrenaline that her father had long ago nicknamed the Bartlet Fire. 'Who am I, who the hell are you?' she thought. She raised her head high and looked him straight in the eye, "Caitlin Bartlet" she said emphasizing her last name. "I'm his daughter." 'Please let this scare them.' she silently willed. 'Let this make them leave now.'

"Oh my God." The youngest of the three men said. Caitlin saw the terrified look on his face. 'Yes be scared, run away.'

"Man let's get the hell out of here!" the black haired man shouted heading for the door. 'Yes, go, go.' Caitlin thought.

Suddenly a horrible sound erupted in front of her. It took her a minute to realize that it was laughter. For the first time in her life Caitlin could identify evil and it was coming from the man holding her arm. "Leave? Leave? Boys I don't think you realize..." he paused dragging Caitlin even closer to him. "We've just hit the jackpot."

TBC

 


	19. That's Karma For You 19

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 19

"We've just hit the jackpot." Grant's words rang over and over in Caitlin's head.

"You're crazy Grant!" The youngest man called over to him. "Let's just get out of here. All I signed on for was an easy robbery not a kidnapping!"

"It's not a kidnapping. She walked right in here herself." Grant said still staring at Caitlin and gripping her arm.

"They must know she's here. There are probably a bunch of Feds outside right now." The black haired man said going over to the window.

Grant shoved Caitlin on to the floor. By this time all the now hostages had moved into sitting positions, out of curiosity and the realization that they would now be there for a while. Caitlin moved over to Olivia and Rachel and sat down beside them. The three women huddled together watching their captors.

"Exactly. We're not going to be able to just walk out of here now." Grant said. "Not without a little help."

"A little help from who?" the black haired man asked.

"Her" Grant said pointing to Caitlin, "And her father."

Caitlin closed her eyes, fear spreading over her body, threatening to disable her. She couldn't let it, not now. She opened her eyes and found Grant watching her. She couldn't let him see her fear. "Get over here." He commanded her.

Caitlin paused for a moment watching him. "Caitlin" Olivia whispered afraid. Rachel grabbed her hand as if she wouldn't let go. Caitlin looked at them and tried to give them a reassuring smile. Then she got up and slowly, but confidently walked over to him. When she was within grasp, he grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards the door. He opened it enough to shove Caitlin partially outside, with the gun pointed against her head. Caitlin looked around she no longer saw her detail or police. But there were also no pedestrians or cars driving by. The street was deserted and that's how she knew the Service was indeed out there. So did Grant.

"I have President Bartlet's daughter!" he shouted into the street. "So no attempts at heroics from anyone out here. I may not kill her, but I have plenty of other people inside who I could." He paused snickering, "I'll be in touch." He said then pulled Caitlin back inside and shut the door.

"Now the real fun begins." He said shoving Caitlin back on the floor.

***********

The Oval Office was eerily quiet as everyone remained without speaking, anxiously waiting to hear any word. The only movement came from Sam who was up and nervously pacing the left side of the room.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a high shrill ringing noise. Everyone turned towards Ron Butterfield as he pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket.

"Butterfield" he said as he answered the phone. He paused, listenening. "When?" another pause. Everyone in the room held their breaths waiting for him to hang up the phone and say Caitlin was on her way back. "Understood. Yes I am with him now. Keep me informed." Butterfield hung up the phone and placed it on the desk as he turned to look at President Bartlet.

Bartlet looked at the man for a second and the horrible truth became apparent. "They know who she is, don't they?" he asked Butterfield trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes sir. We now have a hostage situation."

Bartlet closed his eyes, fear gripping his heart. Sam, who had stopped his pacing, leaned back against the wall, using it for support as his legs felt like they would give out at any moment.

"What now?" Leo asked.

"The FBI has been alerted and they will go out there and attempt to reestablish contact with the men holding Caitlin and the others. Once that's done, we wait and see what they want."

After a moment the President stood, walked to his desk and picked up the phone. "Abbie? You need to come over here right away."

TBC

 


	20. That's Karma For You 20

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 20

Caitlin closely watched her three captors as they stood in the corner, in heated discussion.

"I can't believe you're doing this Grant." The young man said.

"Will you stop your whining, Tyler. Think about it. We can start new lives, have more money than we've ever dreamed of, never have to struggle again." Grant said.

"If we get out of here." Tyler answered.

"Oh we'll get out of here."

"What if the President doesn't come through? What if he tries something?" Tyler asked, his fear apparent.

"Then we kill Miss Bartlet over there." He whispered so only the three of them could hear.

"Murder? Grant, man, I don't know. I don't like this." The black haired man said.

"Don't worry. Do you really think the President will risk his daughter's life?"

"No, but..." the black haired man began.

"Trust me guys." Grant interrupted. "This is better than our wildest dreams come true."

Caitlin stopped watching them and took their preoccupation to walk around the room and check on everyone. There were about 23 hostages including herself. No one was injured from the initial robbery, everyone was just a little shaken up. Feeling as if she were being watched, she turned to her right to meet the eyes of a man holding a little girl in his arms.

"Oh God." she whispered as she walked over to them. She knelt besdie the man. "Jeff?"

"Caitlin. I wish I could say it was good to see you again."

"I know. Is this your daughter?" she asked putting her hand on the little girl's head.

"Yeah, this is Ashley." He replied holding the scared little girl tighter.

"I haven't seen her since she was a baby and I was working for Senator Gillis and you were working for Senator Murphy."

Jeff nodded his head. "Are you ok?" he asked. "That bastard grabbed you pretty hard."

Caitlin rubbed her arm absently, "It'll probably bruise but that's the least of my worries right now."

"What do you think they want?" Jeff asked.

"I wish to God I knew."

Caitlin was interrupted when a phone rang on the near by desk. The three men stopped their discussion and Grant walked over and picked it up.

"Yes?" he asked pleasantly, as if he were a hotel operator. "Ah, Agent Johnson from the FBI. And what can I do for you? Actually that should be your line, shouldn't it?" he paused his eyes light as if he were a kid in a toy store. "What do I want? Well I've always wanted to meet the President but I'll settle for a phone conversation...You do that."

Grant turned to his accomplices. "Agent Johnson will be trying to get the President on the phone for us." He said regally. Then he turned to Caitlin, "Let's hope for your sake that your Daddy is in a helpful mood."

TBC

 


	21. That's Karma For You 21

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 21

"Mr. President?" Butterfield said hanging up his cell phone.

President Bartlet looked up from the couch where he was sitting with Abbie, holding her hands.

"That was Agent Johnson from the FBI, they have made contact with the men inside the bank. The men want to speak with you sir."

The President stood up. "When?"

"Well first we'll need to set up a system in here. A representative from the FBI is on their way over. We'll make the Oval Office a bit of a command center."

As Butterfield explained everything to the President, Toby and CJ made their way over to where Leo was standing with Josh. "Leo, I know this may not be a great time but the Press knows." Toby said.

"Already?" Leo asked.

"Danny's outside. He said he heard it from someone at the Times. We need to give a statement at the afternoon briefing." CJ said a little shakily.

"What do we say? Yes the President's daughter who is under *constant* surveillance just happened to get caught up in a bank robbery and is now being held hostage." Josh hissed.

"Well, yes." Toby said.

"Admit that Caitlin is in the bank and as of now lines of communication are open and the White House is working with the FBI to assure the safe release of Caitlin and all the hostages." Leo said.

"Ok" CJ said and left the office as several people rushed in and started setting up machines onto the phone.

Donna ran into the room and rushed over to Josh, "Josh, I just heard, is she ok?"

Josh wrapped his arms around her. "As far as we know she is. They've just started talking with the men holding her."

"Oh my God, I can't believe this..." she turned and saw Sam sitting in the corner his head in his hands. "How is he doing?" she asked Josh motioning towards Sam.

"He hasn't said much." Josh answered holding Donna closer. He could empathize with Sam. "I'm going crazy just sitting here knowing she's in there. I can only imagine what he's going through."

"Sir." one of the men from the FBI called out "We're ready over here."

TBC

 


	22. That's Karma For You 22

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 22

"What do you think is going to happen?" Rachel asked Caitlin in a hushed voice. It'd been almost an hour since Grant had spoken to Agent Johnson.

"My father will call." Caitlin answered closely watching her three captors. Tyler and the black haired man seemed antsy but Grant...he still had that cocky arrogance about him. He knew the President would call.

"Why hasn't he called yet?" Olivia asked shakily.

Caitlin looked at her friend and took her hand. "He's making me stew for fighting with him." At Rachel and Olivia's shocked expressions she quietly laughed.

"It's nice to see you can joke around." Rachel said aggravated.

"Rachel it's all I have." Caitlin answered softly. "The Secret Service and FBI are probably prepping my father and they are probably starting to go over different scenarios."

"What kind of scenarios?" Olivia asked.

The ringing of the phone prevented Caitlin from answering.

*********

"Ok sir, the call is routed in here as well as to the FBI and Service command center out at the location. Talk to the man, find out what he wants and the condition of the hostages. Don't agree to anything, just say that you'll put men on it." Agent Miller, the FBI representative explained to the President.

The President merely nodded his head.

"Make the call." Agent Miller instructed his men.

The President looked around the room. Abbie sat next to Leo while Zoey, who had been brought from school, sat on her other side. Josh stood near the door holding Donna in his arms. Mrs. Landingham and Margaret stood at the open door to the Oval Office, not wanting to intrude but desperate to know Caitlin's condition. Toby and CJ sat on the couch opposite to the First Lady, next to Sam who still sat with his head in his hands, his breath coming in ragged measure.

"We've got the connection sir." Agent Miller said as he hit the speaker button on the phone. He motioned for the President to begin.

The President took a deep breath, "This is President Josiah Bartlet." He paused waiting.

"Well well well." Came a low, menacing voice over the phone. "Little ole me talking to the President of the USA. The kids back home would never believe it." The voice finished sarcastically.

The President closed his eyes and willed himself to remain calm. "And who am I speaking with?"

"The man who can change your life with the flick of a finger. Oh but I assume you meant my name. We'll start with Grant and if your real good maybe I'll give you my last name."

"Ok Grant. You are holding something very precious to me and I'd like to know what I can do to assure her safe return."

"Ah yes, the lovely Miss Bartlet. I must say, she truly is lovely, with this fire in her eyes. I would bet that she is truly...hmm...passionate. Yeah that's one way to describe it." Grant said crudely suggestive.

Sam's head snapped up and he would have leaped off the couch if CJ hadn't quickly taken his hand and squeezed it. He looked at her helplessly, but resisted the urge to run to the phone.

"Grant..." the President began.

"The thing is Mr. President, my boys and I, we haven't actually completely decided what we want yet but we do have a few things to start with." Grant interrupted the President "First of all, kindly remove those snipers off the building across the street. They're making me very nervous, my hands are even shaking a little. Might not be too healthy." Grant said ominously. "Next, we're getting kinda hungry, so I guess some pizza would do. And I'll even be nice and ask for enough for my guests. Oh and of course some monetary compensation."

"How much?" the President asked sharply. He knew this was coming and he would be ready to get his personal accountant on the phone to send this bastard a cashier's check. Anything to get Caitlin home safe.

"Hmm, that's a very good question Mr. President. Whaddya think boys? Well since an opportunity like this might not come again, let's start with 3 million and we'll go from there."

Agent Miller was frantically writing notes to the President. Bartlet glanced down at them, fighting the urge to just tell the man he would pay it. He couldn't, he had to think of his position. No dammit he had to think of his daughter. He felt hands on his arm and turned to see Abbie's understanding eyes. He took a deep breath. "It'll take some time, but we'll have the food sent in immediately."

"And the snipers?" Grant asked almost sweetly.

The President looked to Butterfield and Miller. They both nodded. "Look out your window they are moving as we speak." There was a pause on the line. "Very good Mr. President. I think we can work together. Now don't take too long on that last matter, I'm not a patient man."

"My daughter" the President said in a rush. "I want to speak with her."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Grant answered then distantly his voice was heard, "Daddy wants to talk to you." There was another pause.

"Oh so *now* you want to talk to me." Caitlin's voice came across the line, jokingly but a little shaky.

Sam let out his breath in a relieved half sigh, half sob. He felt as if the chains that had been wrapped around his heart and lungs had been released with just the sound of her voice.

"Caitlin..." The President and the First Lady said together.

"Are you ok?" The President asked continuing to hold on to his wife.

"Peachy" Caitlin answered, then more seriously. "I'm ok, really."

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"At worst, shaken up."

"Is...Grant still on the line?" The President asked.

Caitlin paused. "No"

The President leaned down close to the phone. "I'm going to get you out of there sweetheart."

"I know Dad, I..." suddenly Caitlin was cut off.

"Ok that's enough." Grant's voice returned. "Maybe some more later. After I hear some progress on my money. And then we'll talk about our...travel arrangements."

Then the line went dead.

TBC


	23. That's Karma For You 23

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 23

The pizza arrived shortly after Grant hung up the phone. After taking their share, the captors passed the pizza to the hostages. Actually Tyler and the black haired man did, Grant couldn't be bothered. The black haired man came over to Caitlin and offered the box to her. She just shook her head. She didn't think she could force the food down.

"You should eat something." The man said almost sympathetically.

Caitlin looked up at him. "What's your name?"

"What? Why?" he asked shakily.

"Well it'd be helpful so that I didn't have to keep saying 'Hey you over there with the gun.' " Caitlin replied trying to put on her brightest smile.

Despite the situation, he smiled back at her. "Michael"

"Michael. Well Michael, I'm not particularly hungry." Caitlin said a little harshly, her emotions brimming at the surface. He got up to move away but she quickly added softly, "Thanks though." And gave him a small smile. He smiled back and moved to the next people with the pizza carton.

"You do realize that he is holding us prisoner. Now might not be the best time to flirt." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Michael and Tyler don't want to be doing this. It's Grant. And it can't hurt to try and stay on their good side. Maybe they can convince Grant to stop all this." Caitlin replied watching Grant again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG?!?!" Grant shouted across the room. He turned to Caitlin. "Doesn't your father care about you? Why haven't I heard anything?"

"It hasn't been that long." she replied. "Three million dollars is a lot of money...and this is the Federal Government, red tape and all that." she finished quietly.

"Shut up!" Grant shouted, dangerously waving the gun.

Caitlin heard a small whimper and turned. It came from one of the three children in the bank. A young boy, holding on to his mother and older brother. She again looked around and found Jeff and his daughter Ashley. Caitlin closed her eyes then stood and walked over to Grant, Tyler, and Michael.

"What?" Grant demanded.

"The U.S. has this standing policy of not negotiating with terrorists." She began.

"We're not terrorists." Tyler said urgently, afraid.

"I know but the same principle could apply. And there are people who will tell my father that just because his daughter is in there, he cannot forget his role as President."

"Why are you telling us this?" Michael asked.

"Because I want to see a good ending to this....for everyone."

"And I suppose you have an idea of how that will happen?" Grant asked snidely. "Like my releasing the hostages?"

"I know you won't do that. But there is no reason for you to keep the children in here. Let them go with their parents." Grant looked ready to object so Caitlin rushed on. "It's only five people, you will still have 18\. Seventeen of which you don't need as long as you have me." She finished quietly.

Grant still looked skeptical.

"Give my father the extra push he needs, give him a measure of good faith. It will give him ammunition against the people telling him not to cooperate."

"I think we should listen to her Grant." Michael said.

Tyler looked towards the children, "It's only 5 people. And they're only children."

Grant looked at his companions, then turned and walked towards the phone.

TBC


	24. That's Karma For You 24

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 24

"Sir" One of the FBI Agents called out. He was wearing earphones and listening to the situation at the bank.

The President, Butterfield, and Miller all turned to him. "What?" they all said.

"Umm...that Grant, he is making a call to Agent Johnson." The agent answered.

"Turn on the volume so we can hear the conversation." Miller instructed.

The agent flipped a switch and Grant's voice boomed throughout the office, in mid sentence "...good faith gesture. At the prodding of the very charming and persuasive Miss Bartlet, I will be letting the children and their parents go. That will be five people leaving the bank in 10 minutes. You may have ONE unarmed agent there to meet them 20 feet from the door. Any fast moves and I have 18 people left who I could make an example of." Then the line was disconnected.

"What is she doing?" Butterfield asked.

"She cannot be negotiating with them." Miller said harshly.

"She just managed to get 5 people released." Toby said strongly from the couch.

"That would be five more than you've been able to." Josh added.

"My daughter is an intelligent woman, she knows what she's doing." The President said, putting his arms around Zoey who was slightly shaking.

*******

"Ok, let's go people. This bus leaves in two minutes." Grant called from the door.

The mother and her two boys quickly made their way over followed by Jeff and Ashley. Jeff stopped right by Caitlin. "I don't know how to thank you." He said with relief in his voice.

Caitlin smiled and stroked the young girl's hair. "Just get her out of here. Oh..." she said as he went to leave "and the next time my father sends a bill to the Senate floor that your boss even thinks of wavering on, push him in the right direction."

"You got it." Jeff replied smiling as he rushed out the door holding on to Ashley to be greeted by the unarmed agent. Caitlin watched from the window then turned and surveyed the room again. "Five down, seventeen more to go." she whispered.

Suddenly her arm was yanked and she found herself next to Grant. "I let those five people go. Don't get any smart ideas." He growled then pushed her into a chair and sat next to her. "I've yet to get anything from your father."

"You will." She said confidently, rubbing her arm which had been yanked three times too many today.

Grant laughed at her. "I don't believe you were talking about money Miss Bartlet." He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her. She desperately fought the urge to push him away. "If I go down, I'm not going alone." He said menacingly as he stroked her cheek, his face too close to hers. Caitlin closed her eyes, trying not to tremble with the disgust she was feeling.

"Grant..." Tyler called out to him.

Grant got up and left Caitlin seated. She turned towards the wall and took several deep breaths. She took a napkin and vigorously wiped the side of her face that Grant was pressed up against. "I'm going to get out of here." She said softly to herself. "And when I do, I promise you Sam I will make everything up to you." She took another deep breath and released it, quivering with emotion. "I need you." She whispered.

TBC

 


	25. That's Karma For You 25

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 25

"Tell him that you need more time. You don't have three million in cash and you need to liquidate some of your assets first." Miller was advising the President. It had been about an hour and a half since the first hostages were released.

"Will he buy that?" Leo asked anxiously. Caitlin had been in that bank for over three hours already. All his instincts were telling him the situation was going to get desperate, fast.

"Hopefully." Butterfield said.

"You cannot just hand over three million dollars to these people Mr. President. It will set the wrong precedent." Miller said stoically.

"I don't give a damn about what type of precedent I set." Bartlet roared. "I just want my daughter back." He slammed his fist on the desk.

Miller took a deep breath. "I understand that sir, and we are going to get her back. We just have to wait for the right opportunity."

Sam listened to the exchange then got up and walked over to the windows, staring out at nothing. Memories of the past month began running through his head. Their first time together on Valentine's Day.

*"I don't deserve you."* He'd said.

*"That's true, but I love you."* Hearing her say those words to him had more affect on him than anything ever has. Even more than hearing the election results that cold day in November. Why hadn't he responded right away? Why did he wait?

He remembered how it felt so good and right to wake up with her in his arms that next morning and every morning after that. Their private lunch "meetings", the way she could express all her feelings to him with just one look, the way she laughed, the sound of her voice. All of it flooded his mind, overwhelming him. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't hear her voice again, her laugh, feel her touch. He gripped the curtains and closed his eyes. He jumped slightly when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the First Lady looking at him as if she could read his mind. She placed her palm on his cheek in her maternal way and then wrapped her arms around him. He didn't even think of propriety and allowed himself to be comforted.

"She's coming back to us Sam." the First Lady whispered. "She always does."

Sam just nodded, not trusting his voice.

The President watched his wife and Sam with a sad smile. He then turned back to Miller. "Get them on the phone."

*************

Grant quickly grabbed the phone on the first ring. "Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss." He said. "Ah, Mr. President, I trust you have some news for me." There was a pause and Caitlin held her breath. She had no idea how this was going to play out. Curiosity got the better of her and she quietly walked towards Grant.

"More time? More time?...You don't have the money...you have the God damned treasury. Or just print the money. You can't do that..." Grant's face became all red and Caitlin realized she needed to back up. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and turned. "You said releasing the hostages would help us. You just played us for fools didn't you?" he shouted at her.

"N...no. My father doesn't have that kind of money on hand he will need time." Caitlin was cut off by a harsh expletive from Grant.

"Just shut up, bitch." He then back handed her across the face. The force of the slap sent Caitlin flying to the floor with a surprised cry. The sound of the smack reverberated throughout the room and over the phone. "Next time Mr. President, I won't be so gentle. You have one hour to get me the money." he said, then slammed down the phone.

TBC

 


	26. That's Karma For You 26

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 26

"I am tying to get you the money Grant. But I don't have that amount on hand." The President said into the mic of the speakerphone.

"You don't have that kind of money? You have the God damned Treasury. Or just print the money." Grant's angry voice sounded from the speaker.

The President watched as a criminal psychologist from the FBI listened intently to Grant's voice trying to determine his state of mind. 'I think that's pretty obvious.' The President thought.

"I am getting the money together. I cannot use the money of the American people though." The President answered trying to stop from shaking.

"You can't do that?" Grant said low. There was a pause then Grant's voice was heard again more menacing. "You said releasing the hostages would help us. You just played us for fools didn't you?"

The President was about to respond but he heard Caitlin's voice and realized that Grant was talking to her.

"N...no. My father doesn't have that kind of money on hand he will need time."

Grant's roar came back over the phone "Just shut up bitch." Followed by a sound that made Bartlet's blood boil: SMACK. Then a small cry from his daughter. Bartlet gripped the desk edge as Abbie yelped as if she felt the slap herself.

Before the President could say anything Grant's voice came back over the phone "Next time Mr. President I won't be so gentle. You have one hour to get me the money." Followed by silence.

With a strangled cry, Sam hurled himself at Butterfield, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him up against the wall. "You said it would be a simple robbery." He shouted into Butterfield's face.

Leo rushed over and tried to pull Sam off but Sam's grip was one of steel. "You said she would be out safe before we knew it. That she would have an interesting story to tell our grandchildren." Sam's voice broke slightly at the word 'our', but then he slammed Butterfield against the wall again. "But she's not out yet. She's still in there with that maniac. He put his hands...on...her." Sam said through clenched teeth. "Get her out of there. Away from him!" Sam shouted again.

By this time Josh had joined Leo in trying to pry Sam off. Everyone in the room watched silently, not knowing what to do, feeling the sharp pain of Sam's anguish. Finding little success in releasing Butterfield, Leo looked towards the President who came over and put a strong hand on Sam's arm. "Sam" he said quietly but imploringly.

Sam looked at him, then back at Butterfield. He slowly released Butterfield then turned away. Before anyone could say anything Sam doubled over as if in pain, placing his hands on his knees, hanging his head. Sobs wracked his body as all his helplessness and desperation broke through.

Josh put his hands on Sam's back, unsure of what to do for his friend. Donna came over, tears streaming down her face, wanting to help anyway she could.

Sam stood up, his face flushed, eyes red from his tears. He looked at Josh and Donna and said softly, sorrowfully. "She doesn't think I love her. She doesn't know. What if I don't get a chance..." his voice trailed off.

"You will." Josh said forcefully.

Donna threw her arms around Sam and held him tight as she said, "Caitlin does know Sam. Believe me deep down, she knows."

TBC

 


	27. That's Karma For You 27

Disclaimer - see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 27

Caitlin sat on the floor, gently holding her red and throbbing cheek. Olivia put her arms around her and Rachel grabbed her hand. Suddenly one of the hostages, a young man, came up to them holding a wet napkin.

"I used the water fountain. It should help." He said in a slight southern drawl. He placed the napkin against Caitlin's cheek. The coolness felt good. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Caitlin nodded her head. "Thanks" she said.

The young man smiled back at her and Caitlin felt at ease. He was cute with light brown hair, cut close, military style. Deep brown, understanding eyes, and a smooth complexion. "I'm Tommy." he said.

"Caitlin" she replied and he slightly laughed. "But you knew that." She continued. "This is Olivia and Rachel" she continued motioning towards her friends.

Tommy smiled and nodded to them. He turned back to Caitlin. "You're doing good." He said "We'll get out of here." It was the way he said it that really made Caitlin believe.

"So what are you doing in this neck of the woods Tommy?" Caitlin asked trying to sound normal.

"I go to the Naval Academny ma'am. I was in DC picking up a gift for my girlfriend."

"How old are you Tommy?" Caitlin asked.

"Twenty"

'Zoey's age' Caitlin thought. "Please don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old and I'm only 24."

"Twenty-five" Rachel amended.

"Her birthday was yesterday." Olivia added. 'Was it only yesterday?' Caitlin thought.

Tommy smiled. "Happy Birthday"

Caitlin let out a short laugh then saw the genuine look in his eyes. "Thank you" She said softly. "So a Navy man huh?"

"Like my father and grandfather before me." Tommy said his voice full of pride. He proceeded to tell the three women about his family and his girlfriend, showing them pictures at their encouragement. Olivia pulled out pictures of her husband and son from her retrieved purse. Caitlin told him about her father and her family and Sam, although the last subject hurt most with regret and longing. The four of them were so caught up in their conversation they almost forgot the situation. Their little reprieve was destroyed by Grant's increasingly frustrated voice.

"His hour is almost up, little Miss Bartlet. He'd better come through."

************

"The hour is almost up." Sam whispered to Josh who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"I know" Josh answered looking up at the President who was in heated discussion with Butterfield and Miller.

"Grant is getting desperate." Butterfield was saying. "We're going to have to make a move soon."

"Move, what kind of move?" The First Lady said coming to the President's side.

"Mrs. Bartlet, with all due respect..." Miller began.

"No, don't give me that. My baby girl is in there and I want to know what kind of moves you are thinking of." Abbie said her voice forceful.

"We have blueprints to the bank and there are several options..." Miller began.

"Can you guarantee Caitlin's safety?" the President asked.

Miller paused, "There are never any guarantees, sir."

The President broke away and walked to the other end of the room. "Yesterday, I make a big deal about how I am protecting my daughter. I fight with her, refuse to talk to her, all because I thought I was protecting her. He paused. "I was protecting her from the wrong thing." He yelled. "I'm the most powerful man in the world, but I can't get my little girl back." He paused then stalked back to the phone.

"What are you doing sir?" Miller asked.

"I'm going to pay the man." he said.

"You can't do that sir." Miller tried.

Bartlet turned to him with a fierce look in his eyes. "Watch me." He turned to the agent running the phone system "Call him." The agent paused looking at Miller. "Now!" the President shouted. The agent made the connection and a moment later Grant's harsh voice was heard.

"What?" Grant said.

"I'll have the money for you in half an hour." The President said.

"I'm sorry Mr. President. You're too late." Grant replied.

TBC


	28. That's Karma For You 28

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 28

"What do you mean, I'm too late?" the President asked.

"I mean the deal is no longer three million. It's nine." Grant answered looking over at Caitlin. Caitlin slowly got to her feet, staring at him. 'This is not good.' she thought.

In the Oval Office the President turned to his wife, frustration and fear on his face. "I...I can't get that right away. I will need more time."

"I see" Grant said. "And you'll take that time to stall and come up with some plan to get in here and take out the bad guys. I can't let that happen sir." Grant said putting a horrible, sarcastic emphasis on sir.

"I wouldn't..." the President began.

"Yes you would. But maybe I could put a fire under you to make you move fast. You need more time, fine. I'll shoot your daughter right now."

Abbie gasped and the President's face turned pale.

"Don't worry." Grant continued. "It won't be a fatal shot. Maybe the shoulder, or I could shatter her kneecap. Those are really painful. And then I would leave her to slowly bleed to death. Whether she dies depends on how fast you can get me the money, along with a car, and a plane with a pilot who will take me anywhere I want."

Caitlin felt her knees go weak at his words. She couldn't control her fear or trembling this time. She stared at him, not knowing what to do, saying a silent prayer.

"Grant, no I will get you the money, I just need..." the President began desperate.

"Time" Grant finished. "You can have your time" Over the line the President heard the soft click of the gun's trigger being pulled back.

"No" the President said, helpless.

Caitlin stared at the gun, knowing this was it, she wasn't going to get a chance to make things right with her family...with Sam.

Grant took aim but before he could fire Tommy jumped up in front of her.

"Tommy no." Caitlin whispered.

"Oh we've got a hero I see." Grant said. Then into the phone. "Your daughter makes friends quick. It seems we have a young man willing to die for her."

The President looked towards Miller and Butterfield, confused. They both looked back at him equally confused, Butterfield picking up his cell phone to figure out what was going on over there.

"Well I'll see to it he does just that." Grant's voice continued.

Before Caitlin could do anything Grant fired the gun three times directly into Tommy's chest.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Caitlin screamed as she grabbed Tommy's falling body. She fell with him to the ground cradling his head. His eyes were open and he watched her. He tried to whisper something but Caitlin couldn't hear him. She lowered her head to his mouth and placed her hands over his chest trying uselessly to stop the blood that was flowing from his wounds. She listened to his strained whisper and nodded. "Hang on Tommy" she whispered back but he closed his eyes and his body became limp in her arms. Caitlin sat there holding him, little else registering in her mind.

"That'll teach him to be a hero. That's the first casualty Mr. President. Your daughter is next." Grant said with a hinto of evil humor in his voice.

TBC

 


	29. That's Karma For You 29

Disclaimer- Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 29

"Your daughter is next." Grant's voice came over the phone. They had all heard the shots, heard Caitlin's cry, and no one could do anything.

"We have to move now." Butterfield urgently whispered to Miller.

Miller nodded and turned to the President. Before he could say anything the President spoke slowly into the phone. "You son of a bitch. I said I would get you the money. I will don't hurt anyone, don't hurt her."

"I'm going to do more than just hurt her, Mr. President if you keep stalling. I'll leave the phone on and let you listen as I slowly kill her. Listen to her desperate cries, as her life leaves her body. It won't be as fast as Superman's death here. A shoulder, a kneecap, gut shot..."

"Oh God no." Sam said in pain, clutching the arm of the couch. "Caitlin" he said standing up as if he could reach her.

Zoey was sobbing uncontrollably in Charlie's arms and the First Lady sat frozen next to Leo. Donna clung to Josh, and he turned towards Toby who seemed to be speaking softly to himself. He realized that Toby was silently reciting a Hebrew prayer. Josh closed his eyes and joined with Toby not knowing what else to do.

"You do it and I swear to God Grant. I'll come after you with everything I've got. There will be no safe haven for you. Not even God will be able to protect you." The President said into the phone menacingly.

Grant laughed into the phone. "Maybe Mr. President but it won't change the fact that your daughter will be dead. A horrible death."

"Don't!" the President shouted.

"Oh I'm going to."

Suddenly Caitlin's hard voice was heard over the speaker. "You don't have the guts."

TBC

 


	30. That's Karma For You 30

Disclaimer - see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 30

Caitlin sat there cradling Tommy's lifeless form, vaguely hearing Grant's conversation with her father. 'Tommy was so young with so much life. This shouldn't have happened.' Caitlin thought. 'It wouldn't have happened, not if I hadn't walked into this bank.' She looked up, just past Grant towards the outside doors. She slowly stood up, not really thinking but acting on instinct. She turned towards Grant who was threatening to kill her.

"You don't have the guts." She said.

Grant stopped and looked at her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. You don't have the guts to shoot me." She said more confidently, putting herself in his direct line of sight. All eyes in the room were on her wondering just what in God's name she was doing.

"Caitlin..." Olivia desperately whispered.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered.

In the Oval Office the same thoughts were in the air.

"What is she doing?" Leo asked.

"Caitlin no." Sam said afraid. "No!" he cried louder as if she could hear him.

"Oh I don't?" Grant asked. "I shot him." He said pointing to Tommy's dead body.

Caitlin turned towards Tommy and forced herself to keep going. "Yes but his father doesn't have all the armed forces behind him. Mine does. Shoot me and he will come after you. You know that. That's why you won't shoot me."

"Shut up Caitlin." Josh said in the Oval Office. "Don't do this."

"Caitlin..." the First Lady whimpered.

"Grant!" The President shouted trying to take his concentration away from Caitlin. But it didn't work.

"Oh I will shoot you, Miss Bartlet." Grant said taking a step closer to Caitlin, still holding the phone.

"Then do it." Caitlin said softly.

Every word drifted into the Oval Office. Everyone say immobilized fear running through them, not knowing what Caitlin was doing.

"Your wish is my command." Grant said as he took aim.

"No man don't do it." Tyler cried out to him.

Caitlin turned slightly to Grant's right and took one last deep breath.

"DO IT!!!!!" Caitlin's shouting voice flowed through the speakerphone into the ears of everyone in the Oval Office followed by two loud gunshots BANG BANG. Then silence as the connection was cut.

"CAITLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The First Lady's anguished cry could be heard throughout the White House.

"NO!" the President cried as he fell to his knees in front of his desk.

TBC

 


	31. That's Karma For You 31

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 31

That air was still in the Oval Office as the silence reigned after the horrible gunshots.

The First Lady sat shaking and rocking back and forth, "My baby..." she whispered as Leo tried to comfort her through his own tears and pain. 'No, this can't be happening' he thought.

Zoey was on the verge of hysterics in Charlie's arms.

Toby had stopped his prayer and sat staring at the phone in disbelief, silent tears forming in his eyes. He dimly heard CJ's sobs coming from next to him and he reached over and took her hand.

Josh held Donna's shaking body in his arms, feeling his own body weaken at the shock and loss. He turned and saw Sam across the room.

Sam still stood, however his eyes were vacant, his body trembling. Josh wasn't sure if Sam were breathing or if he would ever breathe again.

And the President remained on his knees in front of his desk, grasping the edge, tears steadily falling from his eyes. "No..." he kept repeating over and over.

With the dead connection Butterfield and Miller each grabbed their cell phones and made frantic calls trying to find out what the hell had happened. The seconds became minutes and still no sounds, no words,...no answers.

Then with a loud bang the doors that led outside were thrown open and three Secret Service Agents stood there. Everyone in the room turned to them and soon their eyes riveted on a blanketed figure between them.

One of the Agents quickly removed the blanket to reveal a very pale, very shaky, but very much alive Caitlin.

"Oh God," the First Lady said as she rushed and pulled her daughter into her arms. The President got off his knees and wrapped his arms around both wife and daughter. "Thank God." he said through his tears. "Thank God." Zoey ran from Charlie's arms and joined her family. Everyone began to let out sighs and laughs of relief. She was alive and she was safe.

Leo stood up, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "We heard Caitlin's voice and then the gunshots. We thought..." he refused to finish the thought.

One of the Agents that brought Caitlin in spoke up. "Sir as soon as the first gunshots were heard, we knew we had to move. Agent Johnson coordinated a rescue attempt going through, as idiotic as it sounds, the front door."

The President turned to the Agent keeping his arm around Caitlin. "How did you manage to get in without them noticing." He asked in disbelief.

"That's where your daughter came in sir." The Agent continued. "She saw us at the door. She knew what we were trying to do. That was when she stood up and began talking to Grant. She soon had his attention, that of his accomplices, and of everyone else in the room. Her last cry sir was not directed towards Grant. It was directed towards us, telling us to make the move. The gunshots you heard were from an Agent's gun as he took Grant out."

The First Lady tightened her hold on Caitlin and Zoey, the President kissed Caitlin's forehead giving another silent prayer.

Sam watched the scene fighting the urge to push them all aside and pull Caitlin into his arms and never let go. He contented himself for now with soaking up the sight of her. He did notice something though, she stood there, not leaning on her parents, not really seeing.

The Agent talking continued, "As soon as the shots went off, the other two men dropped their guns and surrendered. We got Caitlin out of there right away and brought her straight here."

Suddenly Caitlin spoke up in a soft, emotionless voice. "Olivia, Rachel...everyone else?"

"They are all being taken care of now. No injuries other than the one casualty." Butterfield said professionally after he finally got through to his contact out at the bank.

The President turned to the Agents and began thanking them. The FBI and Service left the office to take care of the rest that needed to be handled. The Senior Staff remained in the Oval Office unable to leave just yet. They all stood up wanting to talk to Caitlin but she moved away from everyone. She looked around the room at all the concerned eyes looking back at her. Her eyes met Sam's and she wanted to rush over to him but stopped as she glanced down at her hands for the first time.

They were stained, stained red. Blood. Tommy's blood. It was on her hands and her clothes she dimly realized. It seemed so long ago since she held Tommy's dying body she would've thought the blood would be gone. Now she wasn't sure if it ever would be.

Then she felt it. All the panic and fear she had surpressed since she walked into that bank this afternoon. It all mercilessly assailed her. She knew she was about to break down, but she couldn't, not here, not in this Office, not in front of all of them.

The room became silent as they noticed for the first time the blood that covered Caitlin and the way she was staring at it.

"Caitlin," her mother said softly, "Let's go upstairs so you can shower ok?"

'Yes' Caitlin thought. 'Shower, wash it away, wash it all away and forget.' But she couldn't forget, she couldn't forget Tommy, he deserved more. Abbie moved to put her arm around her daughter and lead her upstairs but Caitlin gently shook her off and said hoarsely "No." She backed up and then stared at everyone. She had to make them understand what happened. "His name was Tommy" she continued. "He was in the Naval Academy. He was going to be third generation Navy in his family." Her statements were choppy but she had to get them out. "His grandfather died in World War II." She choked back a sob and when Leo went to put his arm around her she moved back again. No they couldn't touch her, she had to finish, they had to know. She looked towards Sam.

"He has a girlfriend." She said "They were high school sweethearts and he was in DC to buy her an anniversary gift. He had to stop at the bank to get the money." The tears were free flowing then. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"The family needs to know. He died..." she sobbed, "he died protecting me. He was a hero." She turned to her father. "That's what they need to hear right? That he died a hero, that his death wasn't in vain, wasn't for nothing." Sobs wracked her again but she continued. "But that's not true. He shouldn't be dead." Her final control broke. "He shouted be dead!" she shouted finally letting her eomtions take over, crying uncontrollably.

Sam couldn't take anymore. He felt like he was dying watching her in so much pain. He had to do something. Sam rushed over and pulled Caitlin into his arms. He didn't know if she'd push him away but he was desperate to try and ease her suffering.

Caitlin didn't pull away though. She clung to him as if he were her life preserver and released all of her pent up cries of fear, anger, and anguish.

And when her legs wouldn't hold her anymore, Sam sank to the floor with her, rocking her gently, telling her it was going to be ok and to let it out. She was safe now.

TBC

 


	32. That's Karma For You 32

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 32

Caitlin slept for the next three days. She was put in a room in the Residence and she was vaguely aware of her surroundings. She knew that certain people came to sit with her periodically: Her parents of course, Zoey, Josh, Donna, Leo, Toby and CJ each came up once, and Sam. It seemed that every time Caitlin managed to open her eyes, Sam was there.

But Caitlin wasn't ready to face anything yet, to face what she went through so she just slept. Until the third day when she could sleep no more. She lay in bed, her eys open staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what time it was, or really what day it was. Slowly she got up out of bed and walked to the family room of the Residence. She passed several Agents along the way. They smiled at her, but she couldn't smile in return.

When she reached the family room she stopped not really knowing what to do. Then the paper caught her eye. She picked it up and glanced at the headlines. She gasped, the turned and ran back to her room.

**********

"Have you been up to see her yet this morning Sam?" the President asked as the Senior Staff gathered for their morning meeting.

"I went up there but she was in the shower." Sam said. He didn't look like he'd slept in days. 'He probably hasn't' the President thought. 'I don't think he's even gone home since that night.'

"That's a good sign, isn't it sir?" Toby asked anxiously. The West WIng hadn't been the same. Everyone was relieved that Caitlin was all right, but that condition was physical. Emotionally Caitlin was still hurting and no one knew how to help.

"I think so." The President answered. "Ok so what are we dealing with today."

"Well sir." CJ began. "The funeral is today."

"I know" the President said closing his eyes. "Abbie and I have sent an arrangement to the family with our condolences. I don't know what else to do. I fear my presence there will take away from the sanctity of the day for them."

"I understand. The Press will have questions..." CJ was cut off by a knock at the door.

Everyone turned as the door slowly opened and Caitlin walked through. She was freshly showered and wearing a simple black suit.

"I don't mean to interrupt." She said quietly.

"It's ok sweetheart." The President said standing.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the funeral." Caitlin continued.

The President paused. He wasn't sure if it was good for her to be there, for her own emotional sake. "Caitlin..."

"Please Dad. I have to go. I held him as he died." She said as tears she didn't think she had left fell from her eyes. "He told me things, asked me to tell his family. I owe that to him."

The President nodded his head. "I understand, I wasn't going to go but I can change my schedule."

"You don't have to. I need to do this though." Caitlin said.

Sam was about to speak but stopped when Caitlin turned to him. "Will you go with me?" she asked quietly.

Sam watched her and slowly smiled. He held out his hand to her and she placed her hand in his. Then he turned to the President. "Mr. President, Leo. I'm going to need the rest of the day off."

TBC

 


	33. That's Karma For You 33

Disclaimer- see Part 1

Author's note- I apologize ahead of time for the Alfred Hitchcock nature of this part. I couldn't help myself and I was sick of thinking up names :)

"That's Karma For You" - Part 33

Caitlin stood still as the Priest spoke over the gravesite. His words weren't really registering in her mind. She kept looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. One of those rare March days when the weather was mild and the sun was shining brightly. 'It shouldn't be this nice.' Caitlin thought 'It should be raining or something. Something that acknowledges what happened.'

She felt Sam's arm wrap around her waist and she realized the service was over. She looked up at him and he smiled comfortingly at her. Taking his hand she slowly made her way over to Tommy's parents.

"I am so sorry." She said. "He...um...he wanted me to tell you that he loved you both very much and he was so proud to be your son."

Tommy's parents murmured their thanks and his mother wrapped Caitlin in her arms for a moment. Caitlin felt fresh tears come to her eyes at this woman's anguish but Caitlin didn't shed them.

When his parents moved off, Caitlin and Sam walked over to Tommy's girlfriend who was still standing at the coffin.

"Amanda?" Caitlin said softly. Amanda turned to her. "I'm Caitlin Bartlet."

"I know" Amanda said quietly.

"I am so sorry for your loss. Tommy spoke of you. He..." Caitlin's voice broke. "He loved you so much. He wanted you to know that you were the best thing in his life and he wanted more than anything to be your husband."

Amanda's shoulders began to shake as she started to sob. Caitlin did the only thing she could and held the girl as she cried. Sam stood back waiting and when Caitlin could finally leave he held her and led her to the car.

They drove back to DC in silence. Caitlin just stared out the window and Sam glanced her way every now and then.

So much had happened to them before the situtaion at the bank that Sam didn't know what he could do that she would allow. Then it didn't matter for he saw her body begin to tremble and he heard her whimpers as the tears assailed her again. He quickly pulled the car over and gathered her in his arms, knowing that for now he could at least do this.

TBC

 


	34. That's Karma For You 34

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 34

Sam walked Caitlin up to the Residence when they returned from the funeral. Once there Caitlin turned to him.

"Thank you, for coming with me today." She said.

"You don't have to thank me." He said quietly.

"I...I know." She said hesitantly, unsure.

Sam, unable to help himself, reached over and stroked her hair. "How did we get to this place Caitlin?"

Caitlin softly shook her head and placed her fingers gently on his mouth. "Please Sam, don't. Not now. I can't..." She paused taking a deep breath. "We have a lot to talk about but I just can't right now." With that she turned and headed down the hall to her room.

Sam watched her go then made his way downstairs and out, determined to give her the space she needed.

****************

Caitlin changed out of the black suit and threw on some sweats, then she made her way downstairs to the West Wing. The place was fairly deserted and she just walked through the halls trying to gather the strength from it that she usually did. She noticed one lone light on, then smiled softly as she walked towards it.

"Hi" she said quietly from the open office door.

Josh looked up from his desk. "Hi" he said back. "How are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"I've been better. Can I sit for a minute?" she asked pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Yeah" Josh said. "Of course." After Caitlin sat Josh waited knowing she needed to talk but not wanting to push her.

"I stood at the funeral today trying to listen to the Priest's words" she began. "He kept talking about how Tommy was in a better place, how God has a reason and a plan and we have to trust in that plan. And all I kept thinking was that if I had never walked into that bank Tommy wouldn't be dead. I killed him." She looked up at Josh.

"No you didn't. The guy with the gun did." Josh said.

"The guy with the gun wanted to kill me. But he didn't, he killed Tommy instead and I walked away fine."

Josh stood up from his desk realizing what Caitlin was feeling. "And you think you should be the one who died." He asked moving to the seat next to her.

"Shouldn't I have? What right do I have to live and go on, when Tommy doesn't?" Caitlin asked looking to him for answers.

Josh didn't respond at first. He looked towards the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Have I ever told you about my sister Joanie?" he asked.

Caitlin looked at him surprised. "I didn't know you have a sister."

Josh nodded his head. "She was 6 when I was born. When she was old enough, she would babysit me. One night, my parents went out with some friends. Joanie was 14 and I was 8. We sat down to watch some movies and I wanted popcorn. I loved popcorn." he said smiling at Caitlin. "I begged Joanie to make some. At first she didn't want to but I kept bugging her until she gave in. We ate the popcorn and watched the movies then went to bed." Josh paused again taking a shaky breath. "Something happened and I was awakened by the overpowering smell of smoke. I ran out of the house as my parents had said to do if there was ever a fire. I stood on the lawn and waited for Joanie to come running out after me. She never came out." he finished in a pained voice.

"Oh Josh." Caitlin whispered.

"It was discovered later that there was a faulty wire in the popcorn maker which started the fire." He turned and looked at Caitlin. "If I hadn't bugged her to make the popcorn, she wouldn't of. And she would still be alive today."

"Josh it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her." Caitlin said quickly and forcefully.

Josh gave her a sad, knowing smile.

"Oh I get it." Caitlin said. "Josh it's not the..."

Josh cut her off by taking her hands and leaning towards her. "Caitlin I still feel guilty at times, but I had to go on, to live. That's what my sister would have wanted. I'm not saying that you are never going to feel guilty or sad again, but you have every right" he said emotionally "every right to live. You would've saved Tommy's life if you could have. The point is you couldn't and that feeling of helplessness is horrible, but it will fade. I promise you that. For me, I know when I do something good, like this job, that I am honoring Joanie and you will do the same with your life. I know it is hard now, but there will come a day when you will want to really live again and you will."

Caitlin bowed her head then raised it again her eyes glistening with tears. She stroked Josh's face. "You know, my roommate is one lucky girl."

Josh took her hand. "I know. So does she" he said smiling. Caitlin laughed softly and he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry that Tommy is dead, but I'm not sorry that you are alive. And I never will be." Josh said. "I don't know if I could've taken losing another sister."

Caitlin let out a small sob and hugged him tighter.

TBC


	35. That's Karma For You 35

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 35

Josh was right. Caitlin did realize that she wanted to live again. That realization hit her about a week later. For the first time since she was released she'd had a good dream, a funny dream. She slowly began to wake, disoriented. She stretched her arm over next to her expecting to feel Sam's warm body, wanting to roll into his arms and tell him about her dream as she had so many times before. She awoke with a start when her hand encountered nothing but a cold sheet. She sat up quickly and looked around. She wasn't in her apartment or Sam's apartment. She was in the Residence of the White House and suddenly everything came back to her. She felt the sadness again but she felt something else, an ache. An ache in her heart that told her she needed Sam. He'd given her space since the funeral and she appreciated that but all she wanted now was to hold him, feel his arms around her.

She jumped out of bed. If she was going to start again she had to do it right. She still owed Sam an apology and an explanation for her behavior the night of her birthday. The events at the bank hadn't changed that. She ran into the shower, then got dressed and headed downstairs. It was Saturday and she knew her father had insisted no one come into the office that day so Sam would be home. She was about to leave when she realized she had to settle things with someone else first.

She made her way to the Oval Office where she knew her father would be. She quietly opened his door and watched him at his desk for a while. He sensed she was there, just like he always did and looked up. "Hi honey. Come in."

Caitlin walked to his desk then stopped and took a deep breath before she jumped in. "Dad, I love Sam. And I know you weren't happy about it, but I need him and I am hoping he will forgive me and take me back, but I am also hoping you will understand this and support me."

The President waited for her to finish then stood up, took her hand and walked over with her to the couch.

"I know you love him sweetheart. And I owe you an apology. I never should've treated you or Sam the way I did. I was just so afraid. I didn't want to see you get hurt like before."

"Like with Mark" Caitlin said. "The ironic thing is neither did I, that's why I broke up with Sam. It was stupid and rash but I panicked and now I just have to hope he'll forgive me and take me back."

"Go to him and talk to him. He's a good guy, he'll understand. I know he loves you." The President said.

Caitlin stared at her father for a moment. "Who are you and what have you done with my father?" she said.

"Watch it." The President said, then smiled. "Your mother helped me see the light and then Sam put me in my place..."

"He what?" Caitlin asked shocked.

"The night of your party after you disappeared. I yelled at him again and then he yelled back saying that you and he were going to get through the hard times because you loved each other and I was just going to have to accept it."

"He said that?"

"Yes. I was shocked too." The President said smiling.

"Oh no. And then I practically tear his head off and break up with him. I am an idiot."

"No you're not. You're cautious and he'll understand that. Believe me he loves you. I watched him as he died a little each second that you were in that bank. The two of you will get through this. And I will be there to help you, anyway I can.

Caitlin paused for a moment then threw her arms around her father. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too. Now get out of here."

Caitlin smiled and ran out of the office.

The Secret Service got Caitlin to Sam's apartment in no time and before she knew it, before she was really ready she was standing outside his apartment.

Caitlin paused before Sam's door taking a deep breath. "I can do this." She said softly. Then she knocked on the door. And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"You've got to be kidding me." Caitlin said as she knocked again.

Still nothing.

Caitlin turned and leaned against the door slowly sliding to the floor, not believing her rotten luck.

TBC


	36. That's Karma For You 36

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 36

The doors to the elevator of the Residence opened and Sam stepped out and headed towards the family room. He was hoping he could convince Caitlin to have dinner with him. "Good Evening" he said to the Bartlet's who sat in the family room talking. Zoey and Charlie were with them but Caitlin was no where in sight.

"Sam!" the FIrst Lady exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...I was hoping to have dinner with Caitlin, but if she's not up to comp..." he stopped as Zoey ran towards him, turned him around and pushed him back towards the elevator.

"Get out of here." She said.

"What..." Sam began.

The President stood up. "Caitlin is on her way to see you." He said. "In fact she's probably already there."

Sam stopped and looked at all of them for a moment, then turned and sprinted out of the room.

*************

He arrived at his apartment but found no sign of Caitlin. He rushed inside without bothering to close the door and quickly grabbed the phone. He dialed the number to Caitlin's cell phone and took quick breaths.

"Hello" her voice came in clear through the phone.

"Caitlin" Sam said.

"Sam..."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got to my apartment. I was actually at the White House." He said hurriedly.

"Why?"

"Why was I at the White House? I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About us." He paused. "Caitlin I can't go on like this anymore. I can't just let you go, let you leave me. I...I don't want to do this over the phone. Can we meet somewhere?"

Sam was greeted with silence. He was about to beg when she said "Ok"

Sam jumped as Caitlin's voice came not only from the phone but from behind him as well. He turned to see her standing just inside his open apartment door.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Hi" he said still holding the phone to his ear. He noticed and quickly hung up. Caitlin hung up her phone and shut the door.

"How did you..." Sam began.

"I waited for a while, but then my Agents said we needed to leave. They're still wary. I was in the car when I saw you drive up, so I followed you." She answered shyly.

"Oh" Sam said suddenly nervous. He ran his hand through his hair. "I was ready to do this over the phone, now standing here with you. I...I'm a better writer, maybe I should get a pen and paper." He went to move but Caitlin grabbed his hand.

"Sam" she said.

He turned back to her, then pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly for a few moments, burying his face and hands in her hair, relishing the feel of having her in his arms again. Then he moved back to look in her face.

"I love you." He said. "I have for so long. I know I haven't said it enough it's just..." he trailed off.

"Kinda overwhelming." Caitlin supplied.

"It's *kinda* overwhelming." He repeated as he stroked her cheek. "My queen of understatements. I've never felt like this before." He whispered. "That's the difference between you and the others. I love you more than anything and I was so afraid of losing you. When our relationship was a secret it was like we were in our own little world and out of danger. I wasn't ready to let the real world come in and maybe take you away." He paused taking a deep, shaky breath. "But then you were in that bank and I felt so terrified and helpless. Even though you *had* dumped me..."

Caitlin smiled shyly.

"I knew you would take me back. You had to, we belong together. But that man, he didn't seem to realize this and he almost took you from me. When I thought he killed you, I became empty, there was nothing left and nothing I could do." he hugged Caitlin again, tighter. "I'll do anything you want. I will take out an ad in the Post, hire a skywriter, hold a press conference. Anything as long as you'll take me back." he finished, his emotions raw on his face.

Sam paused waiting for her response. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and caressed his face. "I wish it were that simple Sam."

TBC


	37. That's Karma For You 37

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 37

"I wish it were that simple Sam." Caitlin said.

Sam just stared at her. "It is that simple. You tell me you love me and forgive me then we kiss and make up." Sam said.

"I want to Sam, but don't you see. I'm not the only one who needs to forgive."

He looked at her confused.

"Sit down." she said. Sam sat and Caitlin began to pace.

"I said some things to you, things I didn't mean. I never should've kicked you out that night and I certainly never should've threatened to send the Secret Service after you."

"It's ok I understand..." Sam began.

"No Sam you don't." she came and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "I was so scared of being hurt. Of having my heart broken. You see Sam there was this guy..."

"Mark" Sam said.

"Yes. I met him in my Intro to Poli Sci class freshman year. I thought he was the be all and end all. The amazing thing was he seemed to think the same way about me. We were inseparable for two years. He was my first...well in many things." Caitlin said blushing slightly "And I loved him. I even entertained notions of our getting married after college. We actually talked about it, almost made plans." Caitlin stopped again.

Sam watched her, waiting for her to go on, feeling an irrational jealousy arise towards Mark.

"One day, the beginning of my Junior Year I was coming home from New Hampshire. My Dad had some gubernatorial function and I went. I came back to school a day early and decided to surprise Mark. I let myself into his apartment and found him...found him having sex with a girl from our history class. I was frozen for a moment. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I ran out of the apartment. He didn't even come after me Sam. Not until hours later did he show up at my house. It was like he had to finish being...satisfied before he could bother with me."

Sam leaned over and took her hands wishing he could find this jerk and break his neck.

"I expected him to apologize, ask for forgiveness. But he didn't. He said it was inevitable because I just wasn't good enough girlfriend material for him."

"Oh Caitlin..." Sam began.

"Now I never really knew what that meant, did he mean emotionally, physically,...sexually. I didn't know, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was a man that I loved who I thought loved me just ripped out my heart. I became a different person after that. I went wild as if trying to prove anyway I could that I was good enough, that I was attractive and desirable. I went out all the time and turned away from everyone including my family. I went home for Christmas and got into a huge fight with them. It was then that I realized that I was going down a destructive path. When I went back to school I did a complete 180\. I hardly ever went out. I threw myself into my school work and my bid for Student Association President. When I won, that took up all my time so I didn't have to worry about being good girlfriend material."

"You ARE good girlfriend material." Sam said coming to his knees before her, placing his hands on her waist. "Dammit you're better than good. I hate him for what he did to you."

Caitlin ran her hand through his hair. "I stopped loving him fairly quickly, but I never opened myself up again. Until you." She paused feeling her throat constrict. She took his face in both her hands. "I love you more than I could ever imagine Sam, more than I ever ever loved Mark. The scariest part is that I need you. And I swore I would never need anyone again." Caitlin stood up and walked around, now comes the hard part.

"Everything was going wonderfully Sam, but at the first sign of problems I felt the need to bolt before I got hurt. The jokes about my age, the problems with my father, the planner..."

"I knew you didn't like that planner." Sam said sitting on the couch again.

"No no. That's just the point. Last week I really looked at the planner. And you know what I realized. You didn't just walk into a store and buy it. You had it made. You listened to me when I complained about my old planner about what I hated about it, what I felt it was lacking and you made me one that was perfect." She smiled at him. "My first thoughts were that it was an unromantic gift that you hardly put any effort into. I couldn't have been more wrong."

Sha came and sat down next to him again. "I am so sorry Sam, for everything. I love you and I want to be with you. Being in that bank made me realize that I want you for as long as I can have you, no matter what. Good or bad, the time that we do have is worth anything and everything to me. So you see, it's not about me taking you back, but you forgiving me."

Sam watched her closely for a few moments, then got off the couch without a word and left the room.

TBC

 


	38. That's Karma For You 38

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"That's Karma For You" - Part 38

Caitlin watched Sam leave the room, feeling a severe pain in her heart. She stood up and walked over to the window. 'He needs time.' She thought. 'I can give him that. I can give him anything he needs right now. Just please let him need me.'

Then before she could do anything else she felt his arms wind around her waist. He rested his cheek next to hers and pulled her close. He gently placed his fingers under her chin and moved her face towards his, then he softly kissed her. "I love you." He whispered.

"Oh Sam..." she said running her hand into his hair. "You scared me." She admonished him jokingly.

"Sorry." He said, "will this make up for it." He held up a long velvet box.

She took it from him and turned around. "What is this?"

"Something to make up for the horrendous planner debacle." He said smiling.

"No, Sam I told you the planner..." she was cut off as he kissed her again, more passionately this time.

"Open it." He said softly.

She did and found a beautiful filigree chain inside. "Oh Sam it's beautiful." she said, softly fingering it.

"It's an anklet." He said. "And I bought it the same time as the planner. I was just saving it for well...an anniversary of sorts. You can have it a little early though."

"Sam our month anniversary was a few days ago." She said.

"Not one month, three years."

"What?"

"The 23rd of March. Three years ago that day, you walked into my life." Sam said softly.

Caitlin stared at him in amazement as he continued.

"You were on Spring Break and you came to help out with the campaign. When the President, then Governor, said his daughter was coming to help out and he wanted Josh and I to work with you...well I just thought he was pushing off his bratty kid on us. I figured you were being forced into helping and would probably rather be in Cancun or something. I never would've dreamed how wrong I was."

He smiled at the memory. "I remember the first time I saw you. In the middle of the office, doing about 5 different things at once, smiling so much you lit up the room. You amazed me from the start: your flair and passion for all things political, your beauty, your intelligence. At the end of that week we had that formal dinner remember?"

Caitlin nodded.

"And you wore a simple yet elegant black, knee length dress with thin straps. I saw you and felt every last breath leave my body. As I studied you that night, I came to the conclusion that you had incredible legs."

Caitlin laughed slightly embarrassed.

"And I thought,: he continued, "That an anklet would add perfectly to the picture. I wanted to buy you one then but..." he paused. "You were the candidate's daughter and we had an election to win so I forced myself not to do anything. Somewhere inside of me though I made a pact that once the election was over..." he trailed off with the implication. "but any plans I made were destroyed when you got on that plane to England. I don't know how I survived those two years without you."

"I believe their names were Laurie and Mallory." Caitlin said smiling.

Sam pulled her close resting his forehead on hers, "No, it was always you." He whispered. Caitlin shivered feeling the strength of his love. "Even Mallory understood that before I truly did. The night that we called it quits she said I had feelings for you even if I wouldn't admit it."

Caitlin pulled back slightly. "I thought you said you broke up because it was too complicated."

"I lied." Sam said lightly.

"Oh thanks."

"I wasn't ready to say what I was feeling then. But I am now and I will keep saying it everyday. I'm not taking any chances that you don't know how I feel. That you don't know how much I love you."

Caitlin smiled up at him then kissed him. "Are you sure you want to take me back?" she asked breaking the kiss. "I'm kinda neurotic."

Sam smiled at her. "And I'm kinda geeky. I think we make the perfect couple."

"Almost as perfect as Josh and Donna." Caitlin said with feigned seriousness.

"What?" Sam demanded.

Caitlin smiled, "Something Josh said."

"Yeah well Josh had better watch out, he's got serious competition now." Sam said pulling her back into his arms and kissing her with all the love and passion he felt.

Then suddenly he stopped and walked to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked.

"Unplugging the phone. That's what started the trouble the last time." Sam said doing just what he said.

Caitlin laughed and walked over to him putting her arms around him. "It doesn't matter what trouble fate or karma may have in store. I can face anything as long as I'm with you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Sam said.

"I'm counting on it." She replied as he kissed her once again.

Then he pulled back and looked at her. "Karma huh? You believe in that stuff?"

"After the way my life has been going how could I not? Why don't you?"

"In a way, I believe we make our own fate."

"Oh really? In that case what does fate have in store for us?" she asked.

Sam smiled at her wickedly and whispered in her ear.

"Sam!" she exclaimed with a laugh of shock and mock indignation.

"Just a suggestion." he replied.

"Hmph, only if you are a very, very good boy." she answered pulling him into another kiss.

The End. Bet you are all happy to hear those words!

 


End file.
